


this frozen world

by undeliveredtruth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Marriage, Polyamory and discussions of, cheating (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: The one where Mingyu finds the right person(s) at the completely wrong time.Or, alternatively, the one where Mingyu ruins a marriage and ends up fixing it and himself in the process.





	1. seokmin

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not betraying my other works welp.) I just love the 97z so much, so so much, that my fingers slipped a little. I hope you like it too! <3
> 
> Also can you believe this whole thing is inspired by that video of Seokmin and Minghao hugging and Mingyu looking at them in that outside fanmeeting? It is.

Mingyu has a very bad, terrible, no-good day. It's a bit past noon, it's rainy, and he's already gotten a notice from his landlord that the water is going to be off tomorrow, on his day off too, and right before he has a blind date with his mom's friend's daughter. His co-sous chef is sick so he can't come to work today, so that means Mingyu needs to actually run the whole kitchen for two consecutive shifts, and on top of that, he's run out of coffee. Tragic. He's due at work in half an hour, is rushing to get his clothes on, but hasn't had his coffee yet. Whatever, he'll get one from the first coffee shop he sees.

Maybe luck is on his side just this much when he leaves his building and he remembers there's that newly opened bakery across from his building, so he quickly dashes across the road in the rain and enters it.

A bell jingles when he enters like he's in those movies, and the colors of the bakery immediately shoot at him. Everything's in colors, from the walls, the chalkboard menu on the wall, the cash register, to the cake counter, shades of yellow and pink and pastel blue. It is sort of unusual, but also cute and very well balanced, he can't help but smile.

"Welcome! What can I get you?" Someone chirps from the counter, and Mingyu turns his eyes down from where he was browsing the menu to his wallet, taking his card out.

"An ice Americano, please, and a melon bread," he orders, snapping his eyes up, and he stops.

The guy behind the counter is attractive, smiling even though he’s not looking at Mingyu, his customer, but at the register. He’s like... incredibly attractive. Mingyu's bisexual heart is attacked.

Thankfully, he takes a while inputting the stuff in the register, so he doesn't notice Mingyu almost swallowing his tongue and choking in surprise. When the guy looks up at Mingyu though, he makes contact with the largest smile Mingyu's ever seen on a person. He suddenly needs to sit down.

"5,900 won," he calls, and Mingyu wakes up.

"Oh, here you go," he says and hands his card, but of course it slips between his fingers and bounces off the counter and to the floor, hitting his shoe and going under the counter. Oh no. "Oh, I'm sorry, give me a second," he awkwardly says, and bends down to feel under the counter. No sign, he can't reach. Peak Mingyu clumsiness.

"I think it went under here," Mingyu peeks his head back up to say and the guy laughs.

"Take your time."

Mingyu does, kneeling on the floor and trying to wrench his hand under the counter, but the space is so small the tips of his fingers barely go in there.

"Do you need help?"

"I think so, I'm sorry."

"No worries, let me try," the guy says with a chirp and tries to reach under. "Can't seem to find it either."

Mingyu really doesn't have time for this, oh my god.

"I'm actually almost really late to work and I can't be, can I give you cash and then come to pick this up tomorrow, if you can find it? I'm so sorry."

"Of course," the guy says and Mingyu scrounges in his wallet for a 10,000 won bill, handing it to him. The last one he had, phew.

The guy gets him his change, and goes to make his Americano. There's nobody else at the counter but him, and there's already a line behind Mingyu.

"I'm so sorry," he starts when the guy hands him the coffee and the bread. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, my shift is almost done but I'll let the person after me know, and I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Really don't worry about it, have a good day," he laughs at Mingyu, and did the sun come out all of a sudden?

* * *

The next day, he's there earlier in the morning, to make sure he catches the guy because maybe his heart flip-flopped a little bit in his chest at his smile. But when he walks in, there's no sign of him, there are just two other people behind the counter.

"Hello, what can I get you?" One of them asks, and all of a sudden, Mingyu's thoughts blank.

"An Americano, please. And a melon bread."

"5,900 won, please," the guy asks, and Mingyu fishes cash from his wallet, handing it to him. He doesn't want to ask about the card.

"I... by any chance, do you know when..." When what? How does he describe the guy? He doesn't even know his name. The guy at the counter blinks at him. "When the other person who's working here will work?"

"Who?" The guy behind the counter asks. Ah... Mingyu, words.

"You know, just... pretty tall, straight nose, huge smile?" The other guy making his Americano snickers at him. He deserved that.

"Ah, Seokmin?"

Seokmin. Might Mingyu be lucky enough for that to be it?

"I think so?"

"He's here from 12 until close today. Do you have an issue?"

"No, no. I think I forgot something here yesterday and I wanted to ask. I'll be back, thank you so much."

He picks up his Americano and bread, and when he leaves and the sliding door closes, he checks the program. Until 8 PM. When he looks up, he makes eye-contact with one of the guys and immediately blushes since he was so obviously caught. If he stumbles at the door to his apartment building and drops his bread, that's his business. It was in a bag anyway. Still good.

* * *

He comes back at around 7 since his date is at 8, and he plans to go straight from here. (He didn't do that because he wanted to look good when he saw the guy. He really didn't. He had to put an effort in for the date, in an all-black outfit he knows looks particularly good on him, so it's really just a coincidence.)

Thankfully, when he walks in, the guy is there, and immediately perks up when he sees Mingyu.

"Hi, you're back!" He exclaims with a wide smile, like he's genuinely pleased to see Mingyu, who made a fool of himself yesterday and only gave him more trouble.

"Yes, hello. Seokmin, right? Hi!" If he wasn't in a public place, he'd slap himself. What an idiot.

"Oh yes. My friends mentioned you came by earlier today. I'm Seokmin, hello," he laughs and bends down to take something. It's Mingyu's card, and Mingyu takes it, putting it in his wallet.

"Thank you so much. I owe you a lot. Seriously."

"Don't worry, it was not a big deal, I got it a bit later. Can I get you something?"

"Hmm..." Mingyu browses the dessert display, but there are so many yummy things. "Do you recommend anything?"

"Hmm, do you like cinnamon? There's this apple cinnamon cake we just started making recently and I don't have enough feedback on it."

"Sure, I'll have that. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house, since you're my taste tester," he smiles and hands it to Mingyu, who's taken a seat at the counter. One bite and he swears he tasted heaven.

"This is amazing," he says, trying to not eat like a fool and spill something on himself, which he's prone to do, but it's really delicious. Seokmin smiles like Mingyu just gave him the best news of his life, his eye smile so pretty. "Do you make these?"

"Yes, kind of. Some friends and I, some you met earlier today, own this place, and we also help with baking and making recipes sometimes. That's one of mine."

"And you also work behind the counter?" He asks, taking another bite.

"Yes. There's not really any worth hiring someone else besides bakers when we can do it. We're still starting off, so anything we can do, we do."

"That sounds like so much fun. Having a business with your friends."

"It is a lot of fun. We fool around a lot, but we're very passionate about it."

"Like how? Do you fool around?"

Seokmin laughs, probably since Mingyu's question sounded so awkward. Anyway, now he has to go with it. It’s been a long time since Mingyu questioned what his brain puts out sometimes.

Seokmin grabs his apron and puts it to the side, showing some pink stains on his shirt.

"Pink frosting from a few days ago, since one of my friends thought it would be a good idea to throw it at me and see if it stains. For customers. For the record, it does." Mingyu laughs at his tone of voice, all pouty, before he breaks out in a huge smile.

Chatting with Seokmin about the bakery and what he does, he doesn't notice it's almost 7:30 PM until his eyes land on the pink clock on the wall, by chance. Oh. Shit.

His eyes widen and Seokmin freezes in the middle of a story about a tragic pastry failure.

"Everything okay?" He asks, concerned.

"Yes, just... Give me a second."

He should go. If he wants to take a taxi to the restaurant and be there earlier than her, like it's proper, he really should go. But... Seokmin's made him laugh so much in the space of just half an hour.

A customer comes in then, and Seokmin goes to get their order. Mingyu pulls his phone out of his pocket. His mother will kill him.

 _'I am so so sorry, one of my kitchen pipes just burst and my apartment is a mess. I don't think I can make it. I hope it's not too late to let you know.'_ He texts her. If it's a dumb excuse, he doesn't care. It's the best he's gonna do right now.

_'I understand. Let me know if you want to reschedule.'_

_'Of course. Thank you so much.'_

He won't. He won't reschedule it with her, he knows. His mother's blind dates never worked on him, why would this one be different?

"All alright?" Seokmin asks him, coming back.

"Yes, just had to send a quick text to someone. So tell me about the cheese pastry disaster."

They talk past 8, Seokmin locks the door, and customers trickle out, but he doesn't look like he's going to start cleaning up.

"Am I holding you back? Do you have work to do?" Mingyu asks at some point. Seokmin's made coffee for both of them, and their conversation is still going.

"No, it's okay. I only have to clean the front, the kitchen was cleaned hours ago. Do you want something else to eat? We have some leftovers, and I have to throw them away."

"Sure, whatever you want to bring."

Seokmin brings out all the cakes and pastries they have left. Mingyu's going to walk out of here with a sugar high and diabetes.

Seokmin launches into a story about living with his friends and how chaotic it is since they're like evil twins, but dating. Mingyu can relate because Soonyoung and Wonwoo are two of his best friends. Regretfully so.

"How come you're living with them?"

"I'm in a... temporary living situation, and they took me in. I have to move out soon though, find a new place."

"I have a bedroom!" Mingyu exclaims. Clearly, his brain to mouth filter took a long, far away vacation. Seokmin raises his eyebrows at him and laughs, not in a mean way though. Mingyu immediately feels himself get nervous. "Not like that, I'm... Like... I have a spare bedroom in my apartment, I didn't have time to look for a roommate since my previous one moved out."

"Oh, really? Why did he move out?"

"He moved in with his boyfriend a few months ago. For the better good of humanity, honestly."

Seokmin chuckles. "Well, if it's available, I'd love to come check it out."

* * *

Seokmin moves in on a Sunday. Mingyu offered to help him move his stuff, which is not that much, since he decided to donate most of it when he left his friends' home. They're the two guys from the cafe, who immediately pounce on Mingyu when he goes there to help Seokmin move, probably testing him. Mingyu does a damn good job, if he can say so himself.

When the last of his boxes and suitcases are moved in, it's 5 minutes past the start time of Mingyu's drama, a cheesy, romantic, light afternoon drama, so they leave everything in Seokmin's room and Mingyu drags him to watch it.

It's so much better with someone else. Seokmin coos and awws and sometimes gets angry at the characters, providing fantastically well-timed commentary. Mingyu's always liked watching things with people, especially if the things don't require much thought or attention, and he finds himself laughing at Seokmin more than at the drama.

Mingyu has this thing where he can tell if he fits well with people by how he feels after spending time with them. Some people might be calm and slow, or excited and bright, it doesn't matter, and still leave Mingyu feeling energetic, but some can be the opposite, sucking the energy out of him. It's nothing against their personality and it doesn't depend on anything they do, but he just tries to surround himself with people that make him feel good, whether that be energetic or relaxed in a good way.

With Seokmin... Mingyu finds himself finishing the episode of the drama having enjoyed it more than he ever has, feeling bright and happy and ready to help Seokmin put his stuff away. Seokmin is a ball of energy too, chatting away and being just generally silly while Mingyu helps him fold and hang things nicely in his closet. If he'd leave it to Seokmin, Mingyu feels it'd be a mess.

* * *

It's a problem right from the next morning. Mingyu has an afternoon shift and so does Seokmin, so when Seokmin walks in the kitchen at 12 PM with his hair ruffled, no make-up, and a sleepy expression, Mingyu's heart stops.

It's a _big problem._ He's just so _cute._

And it doesn't go away.

Two days later, Seokmin walks into the living room after a nap, his nose in his phone, and trips over the chord of Mingyu's laptop charger, falls dramatically onto his hands and knees even though he barely tripped. It's not a sight Mingyu would mind, but not like this.

"You okay?" He chuckles, while Seokmin moans dramatically.

"It tripped me," he points to the charger at fault, pouting up at Mingyu.

"It didn't trip you. You tripped on it," Mingyu laughs, getting up to help him stand. "Come up, you baby."

"I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention... hope it's not broken.

His charger is broken, but he doesn't tell Seokmin anything.

* * *

Plus... Seokmin bakes. A lot. You'd think that because he works at a bakery, he wouldn't do it at home, but he does. A lot. He's fantastic at making everything sweet, from pancakes, waffles, cakes, pies, everything. Mingyu gets home at 2 AM once and because Seokmin has an afternoon shift and isn't asleep, he finds him baking rainbow croissants, for God's sake.

He's not that great at cooking though, so Mingyu fills in. Seokmin loves eating, eats everything Mingyu makes and comes up with ideas or recipes or things he misses eating, and Mingyu does his best to make all of them. Some turn out okay because he's never tried them, some Mingyu drops three times the salt in because he's that clumsy, but most turn out fantastic, because Mingyu isn't a chef for nothing.

All in all, he's probably never eaten this much and well ever in his life, and he eats a lot. Seokmin's made spending time in his kitchen and in the living room so much fun, he would have never imagined he would make so much use of it.

Thankfully, he also works out way more now, also somehow because of Seokmin. He has a fantastic body, pretty well suited to building muscle while still being lean, so Mingyu takes him to workouts at least 3 times a week to build on his endurance. Seokmin always takes the elevator up to their floor since he gets winded up from the stairs, and that won't do, not in Mingyu's presence.

He constantly regrets it though, because Seokmin in a tank top, sweaty and breathing hard... is a sight. A month or so after they start, he also gets abs, a peek of them, and Mingyu would drop to his knees right away in the changing room if he could.

Mingyu is sometimes dying back to their apartment, but instead of losing energy, it's like Seokmin gains more when working out, in a different way. His mood is lifted, he's even more chatty and more smiley than usual, if possible, and he has so many things to say, Mingyu loves hearing them.

It's a big _problem._

* * *

He also makes Mingyu a better person. When rumor gets out that Seungcheol, the head-chef, maybe got an offer from one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, Mingyu's ears perk up. Having the most unreliable co-sous-chef in the world meant Mingyu often had to deal with double shifts and issues and big events on his own, so he would be able to advance and learn quickly.

Nobody becomes head chef at 24 though, and he hesitates, thinks he might not be good enough, that maybe it's not time.

Unthinkingly, he texts Seokmin.

_'Hey. What are you up to?'_

_'At the bakery. Not busy.'_ He replies almost immediately.

_'Can I ask you something?'_

_'Sure!'_

_'If the head chef position at my restaurant opens up, do you think I should apply? Or is it too early?'_

_'What kind of question is that? Of_ _c_ _ourse you should!'_ The first text comes in. ' _Judging by the kimchi jjigae you made yesterday, I'd say you're perfectly capable.'_

Mingyu chuckles. It was actually pretty good.

_'Seriously though now, you love the place and you're amazing at working with people. I really think you should!! Fighting!'_

He smiles and turns back to work. He'll ask about it.

When he gets home that night, a bit later than 1 AM since they closed early, the lights are on. Seokmin should be sleeping because he has to be up in a few hours for his shift, so he walks carefully; he must have forgotten them. Instead, Seokmin is in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" He asks, and Seokmin hugs him.

"I wanted to wait for you," he says and opens the fridge, pulling a massive cake out. "I made your favorite. To celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Mingyu asks and despite himself, smiles.

"You thinking about advancing!"

By the size of the cake, you'd think Mingyu already got the job.

"Seriously. The position isn't important yet, but the thought is! I'm proud of you!"

Mingyu hugs him so tight and tries not to tear up.

* * *

One evening, he's browsing his phone, but all of a sudden, his bedroom door opens and he raises his head.

"Wanna cuddle," Seokmin mumbles sleepily, dropping down on Mingyu's bed. As sleepy as he is, Mingyu's heart goes thump-thump at twice the speed at his puffy cheeks, his messy hair, how he can't even open his eyes. What can Mingyu do except scooch to the right of the bed and drape his blanket over him?

Seokmin's not satisfied with his bed and his blanket, needs to leach off of Mingyu's body heat too, laying on Mingyu's chest. For someone whose eyes are closed, Seokmin is too good at identifying Mingyu's phone in his hands and putting it away on the nightstand. Like this, Mingyu's arms are free for Seokmin to lay his head on and drape around himself. Mingyu's arm will go numb in seconds, but for Seokmin to be comfortable, he doesn't mind the pins and needles.

He even takes Seokmin's ice cold legs sneaking in between his calves, that's how whipped he is for him. Truly and utterly whipped.

* * *

He wakes up when he needs to pee, like _really_ needs to pee, but Seokmin's draped a leg over his thighs and he doesn't look like he's going to get up anytime soon. _Damn._

He holds it in for a while, but how long can a human being hold back from one of the body's most _pressing_ needs? He might really like Seokmin, but there are _limits._

Attempting to extract Seokmin's hand from laying on his chest is difficult enough since he's pressing down so hard it's like there's glue on his hands. God damn, Seokmin. He succeeds eventually, Seokmin groaning and saying something in his sleep, Mingyu letting out a sound of success and dashing to the bathroom before he really wets himself.

Coming back, he's met with the wonderful sight of Seokmin starfishing his bed. Amazing. His heart, his wits, and now his bed too, the last shred of comfort Mingyu has in this dark, dark world. It's a metaphor, like Seokmin is determined to take over everything Mingyu has.

He's succeeding too.

* * *

This is the sixteenth episode of the drama and Seokmin moved in at episode 10, which means he has been living with him for a month and a half now. It's incredible how much Mingyu's life has changed in that short time. Even if Seokmin doesn't know it, his enthusiasm for life, his passion for what he does, his smile, have been what got Mingyu out of bed quicker and happier day after day. With him, even routines seem beautiful, some sort of constant in his life that he gets to look forward to. Instead of the dreary routine of before, now he has the weekly Sunday night dramas, the smell of coffee when he comes home at 3 or 4 AM on weekend nights and Seokmin's just woken up to go to the bakery, their deep talks. He has the sun in his life, even if the sun comes in a package with a severe shopping addiction and diabetes for Mingyu.

It's the drama finale now, but Mingyu can't focus. Whatever he does, seeing the two characters on the screen fight their issues and finally able to love each other, his eyes get drawn to Seokmin. Seokmin who's gone through half a bucket of coconut lychee cups and started crying when they found each other and hugged in the rain. Mingyu finds even his fucking tears beautiful, dammit.

He doesn't need to know the ending, see the characters kiss. Mingyu needs...

Mingyu needs Seokmin.

"Seokmin..." he whispers his name, and the boy turns to him.

Mingyu should ask, but if he does, he'll lose the courage running through his veins, what moves him to get up on his knees and lean forward to kiss Seokmin. Finally.

He tastes like jelly and tears but it couldn't be more perfect, his soft hair flowing through Mingyu's fingers when he puts his hand on the side of his head. He's selfish, so so selfish, but the electricity through his body right now is more intense than anything he's ever felt.

When he pulls away, his hand still caressing Seokmin's cheek, his eyes are big, surprised, but also sad. Oh my god, Mingyu made happiness sad.

"Mingyu... I have to tell you something, he says, looking like he wants to cry. Mingyu hates himself. He can't even bear apologizing.

"I'm..." he starts, and Mingyu pulls his hand away to give him space. "I'm married."

Mingyu freezes. Did he hear wrong? Is he imagining things? Is this a dream?

"Oh... say that again?"

"I'm married, Mingyu. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you until now, it never felt right and I'm trying to figure it out myself, I'm sorry," he whispers, his voice breaking at the end, tears falling out of his eyes. Oh no. No.

Despite everything, Mingyu hates to see him cry. So he hugs him close, resting Seokmin's head on his shoulder and rubbing his back. Seokmin's sobs break his heart little by little, but Mingyu can wait for him to explain. He can do anything for him.

When Seokmin pulls away, rubbing the tears from his face, Mingyu just wants to hug him again, do whatever he can to take away that look from his eyes.

"I can tell you about it."

"You don't have to. I get it it's a sensitive subject, you really don't have to."

"I owe at least that to you, Mingyu. And it might be good for me too."

Mingyu hesitantly nods, and Seokmin changes his position, settling deeper into the couch.

"How do I start... I've been married for almost three years," he starts, fiddling with his fingers.

Mingyu's jaw drops a little bit. Three years is a long time. A really long time.

"My husband and I... met each other in high school. He came from China to start training for this entertainment company, but he knew like no Korean and had no friends, obviously. I didn't have many friends myself because I was shy, and since we were at an art high school, there were a lot of famous people or good looking people, and I... wasn't. At all. I was shy and awkward and kind of ugly." Mingyu can't see that. He would've sworn that with his friendly attitude and smile, Seokmin would've been immensely popular.

"But he didn't care about that, and we somehow became friends. Behind his cold and kind of moody exterior, Minghao was really fun and warm and kind of crazy, and really, really cool. We had so much fun doing nothing, so I kind of fell for him. And in his way, he fell for me too, so we started dating when we were in our last year of high school. He eventually quit training that year, a few months before graduating, and we went to the same college, he for arts, and me for music.

When gay marriage got legalized, we were 21, and we were already living in the same apartment in Seoul, had been dating for more than three years, and we said why not. So we got married, to be able to get more scholarships, file taxes together, see each other when we were sick, and all that stuff. I didn't imagine then I would ever live my life without him, so for me, it wasn't even a thought.

But eventually we graduated, I ended up trying for auditions, but nothing worked, so for around a year, I didn't have much work, I worked random jobs with weird hours. He is an interior designer, but wants to work in fashion, so he spends a lot of time working too and figuring things out and stuff. It was only around less than a year ago that I started this business with a couple of my other friends, but it was really difficult and we had a lot of issues, and you know what my schedule is like. So... with the stress of everything and things like these... we kind of fizzled out, fought really often, didn't feel much like a couple anymore, nonetheless a married couple. We couldn't see a future together. So we separated, I decided to leave to take a break for a couple of days so we could figure things out apart... but a couple of days turned to a couple of weeks I lived in my friends' apartment, and then I met you. That's pretty much it."

Seokmin finishes, his teary eyes just showing Mingyu how much sadness there is in him. How could Mingyu miss that? He was focused on how he felt for Seokmin, feeding off his positive energy, that he didn't see the signs.

Now that he looks back... the times he heard Seokmin cry in his bedroom, his wistful looks when he was texting sometimes, his friend Jeonghan lecturing Mingyu to better be careful. How could he miss it?

"Do you still talk to him? Are you trying to figure things out?"

"We talk sometimes, I met him a couple of times. But every time... it just somehow ends up being worse. I still love him, and he still loves me, I know... but it's not enough. I feel like I'm not good enough for him, and I'm holding him back with my issues instead of supporting him to be where he deserves to be, because he's smart and amazing,” he says, hurt and love interwoven in his eyes. If heartbreak had a material form, it would be Seokmin right now.

"Don't ever say that," Mingyu gently grabs his face with his hands, an instinctual move that gets Seokmin's big, wide eyes back on him. "Listen to me. _You are_ smart and amazing. I'm telling you because I see it. Anyone who doesn't want you in their life and doesn't support you is a fool."

He is sunshine personified and his laugh can brighten up any room, Mingyu doesn't understand how someone can have that next to them and not be happy with it. Whoever this guy is, he's an idiot, and Mingyu is _mad,_ because nobody should ever make Seokmin cry like that and feel unwanted.

If Mingyu... If Mingyu had him, there would be nothing else he'd ever need.

"Thank you, Mingyu, but you've only seen the best of me," Seokmin says, and it hits Mingyu all of a sudden where his hands are and how he overstepped, pulling them back and shaking his head.

"I don't care. That's not what a couple should be about. You should be there for each other, with the good and bad parts. And even if I've seen only the best of you, I'm sure that at the worst, I'd be there for you even more. Because I see the good and the happiness and the love you spread around, and at the worst, all I'd want to do is put a smile back on your face and support you to be where you want to be. Isn't that what love is?"

Seokmin looks to him in shock. Dumb Mingyu, with his big dumb mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he starts, but Seokmin shakes his head to stop him.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I led you on, I was out of my head and did things I shouldn't have done. I understand if you want me to move out, I'll do that."

"Please don't, please," Mingyu says, way too loud, startling himself and Seokmin. "I really don't want you to go, I don't care. I understand and I'll keep my space and I won't do anything, I swear. I just... I like having you here. You've made my life less boring," he smiles, his eyes pleading. Seokmin bows his head.

"I don't want to make this difficult for you, you only deserve happiness, and I'm messed up."

"Didn't you hear what I said before? You bring me a lot of happiness. I can be here for you and help you figure things out, if you want."

"Okay. Thank you so much Mingyu... I owe you so much."

"You don't. You really don't, I owe you a lot. You can... tell me more about it. I want to help you, if I can."

* * *

Easier said than done. His mind might be ringing _married married married_ every time Seokmin laughs or brings a ton of leftovers home from the bakery when Mingyu wakes up and they eat them in front of the TV, making a mess, but his heart doesn't listen. It still skips a beat every time, and he still wants to kiss Seokmin when he has leftover custard cream on his lips.

They have a lot of conversations about life and love and people and dreams, and Seokmin cries in front of Mingyu more often, but he can see that bit by bit, he also looks a bit more sure of himself. There's nothing more he likes to see than hope and true happiness in Seokmin's eyes.

It's just that... that happiness and hope are for another man. He really cares for Seokmin, so he's so happy for him... not to be overdramatic though, but it _hurts._ It hurts really bad.

Seokmin never really brings up the subject directly, doesn't use Mingyu as a therapist or doesn't tell him how his meetings with his husband are going because he wouldn't hurt him like that, even if Mingyu told him it's okay. Mingyu encouraged Seokmin to fix things with his husband if that's what he wants, but it's obviously awkward since he has pretty much confessed his unrequited love for him, and can't keep him out of his head.

God, he can't stand himself when he thinks about Seokmin like that since he's in one of the most difficult periods of his life, and Mingyu sometimes can't take his damn eyes off of his lips. And when he can't stand himself, he calls Jihoon and gets drunk.

* * *

Jihoon always tells it to him like it is. He doesn't mess around the subject and cares enough (is also nosy enough, the hidden true gossip queen of their friend group) about Mingyu to listen to him and knock some sense into his head.

"You really got yourself into a mess with this one, Mingyu. I knew from when you asked the kid after _one hour_ to live with you that you thought with your dick and not with your brain."

"It's not even that, hyung. I genuinely care about him. He's the sweetest person ever, I don't deserve him."

"You don't. That's probably why he's married, some better soul snatched him before."

"His husband's such an asshole though. Can you imagine?"

"Aren't you biased because you have a crush the size of planet Earth on him? It sounds to me like it's a misunderstanding and he still cares about his husband. You won't snatch him."

"So what do I do? How do I not feel like I want to die every time he smiles at me?" Mingyu whines, settling his head in his palms.

"If I knew how to fix unrequited love, you big baby, I'd be rich. You just have to let it pass and remember that hitting on him right now would be the most asshole thing you could do."

* * *

When he gets back and keys the code into the door lock somehow, since he sees 7 7 7 like in a casino, he laughs, because how lucky would he be if coins started pouring out of his lock every time he opened it? He's kind of drunk, oh god.

Seokmin is reading on the couch when Mingyu takes his shoes off and stumbles into the living room, a hand on the wall for effect. Seokmin's head immediately snaps to him though, since it sounds like Mingyu hit something. Probably. Who cares? God, he's so beautiful.

"Are you okay?" He asks, getting up to come to Mingyu right away, facing him with a concerned expression.

How dare he? How dare he wear his glasses and have his hair all messed up like that and have his lips all red from biting at them cause he does that when he concentrates on a book, or his laptop, or even in a conversation. How dare he have that concerned look in his eyes and reach out a hand to support Mingyu, since he's the reason Mingyu needed to get drunk in the first place?

Fuck him. God, Mingyu wants to fuck him. He wants him so bad.

 _Fuck it,_ his alcohol addled brain thinks, and moves his hands to Seokmin's hips, plastering his lips on his. It's the alcohol, it's the alcohol, so why can Mingyu feel everything instead?

"You're drunk," Seokmin pulls away and whispers, but now he feels so awake. If he doesn't want this, why is his hand still on Mingyu's chest? Mingyu's not going to fall, he's not that drunk. He's also not drunk enough to not recognize that Seokmin's hand isn't pushing him away, but is gripping his shirt.

Mingyu doesn't like talking when he's tipsy, so he doesn't. What he does is kiss Seokmin, again, pressing against him, his hands firm on his hips. If he doesn't want it, he can say no. He can push him away, and Mingyu will go, and never think about this again.

The no never comes. What comes though is Seokmin's hand fisting in his shirt, and his smooth lips gliding on Mingyu's. He's so hungry for him, wants to devour him whole, he doesn't care that their teeth clack or that he can feel Seokmin's breath on his face, or that his glasses are digging into his cheeks. What he cares about is Seokmin's tongue gliding on his, his thick bottom lip bouncing when Mingyu bites at it, his hand tugging forcefully at Mingyu's hair. It's not slow, not gentle in any way, it's frustrations and tension being poured into a kiss.

There's no time for thinking, if Mingyu thinks now he'll combust. All he wants is to get those damn glasses off of Seokmin's face, so he breaks the kiss to do just that, throwing them somewhere on the couch, diving in right away again to kiss the hell out of Seokmin, show him how much he's fucking feeling for him. His hands move over Seokmin's hips and over his ass to grab his thighs, bending down a little. When he suddenly pulls at them to lift Seokmin off of the floor, he yelps, biting Mingyu's tongue, his legs locking around Mingyu's waist.

Fuck that. He never minded a little bit of pain, and he hopes Seokmin doesn't either, because how Mingyu backed him up against the wall wasn't gentle at all, and his kisses and bites down Seokmin's neck are also not very gentle.

"Mingyu, ah..." he breathes out with a whine.

"Mhm," he murmurs to show he's listening, pressing insistent kisses down Seokmin's throat and his collarbones.

"We shouldn't... ah, fuck."

Shouldn't hasn't gotten Mingyu anywhere. If he went with shouldn't, he wouldn't be where he is today.

"Do you want this?" He breaks away to ask, Seokmin's eyes looking down into his.

"I..." He won't lie now and say he's not nervous about Seokmin's answer. He's scared to death about maybe ruining one of the best friendships he's ever had, but... Seokmin didn't say no, so far. "I... but..." he stops.

"Can we deal with the buts later? Just tell me. Seokmin, I swear, if you say no, I'll stop and I will never do anything else, nothing, I'll support you from afar. But if you say yes..." There are no words for the conviction he has, how much he fucking feels for this man in his arms, how can he even tell him? "If you say yes, I swear I'll do my best to make you happy, I don't care about anything else. Everything I am is yours anyway." Mingyu's drunk, but it's not only the alcohol. It's the feeling of finally getting Seokmin in his arms that fuels him, makes him able to tell him everything he thinks about him.

"Mingyu..." he furrows his eyebrows, and god, Mingyu hopes he didn't make him cry. If he did, he is worse than trash.

"Yes. Yes, please."

Did he hear right?

"Please," Seokmin whispers, tightening his arms on Mingyu's shoulders, around his neck.

Mingyu's heart bursts with happiness, he can't help his smile when he kisses Seokmin again, as powerful and passionate as before. How did Mingyu ever live without knowing this, the taste of Seokmin's lips and the feeling of something right settling in his heart?

When he carefully lays Seokmin on his bed, kneeling between his legs, he almost struggles to reconcile the Seokmin he sees now, all sultry eyes, with power and strength behind his movements, to the eye smile, obnoxiously happy Seokmin he knows. It works though, because behind Seokmin's eyes, he sees his kindness and his warmth.

He also didn't think low breaths and open mouths and hands grabbing on to him would ever get the best of him like this, but when it's Seokmin, eyes closed and grinding slowly on Mingyu's fingers, he can't control his lips on Seokmin's body or the feeling of needing to caress his hands over his skin.

When he slowly slides inside him, Seokmin doesn't take his eyes from Mingyu's. Mingyu sees the pleasure and pain play on his face, in how his eyebrows furrow, how he bites his lip to hold back a moan, how he blinks slowly, just to open his eyes and look at Mingyu again. Mingyu can't help but whine because it's too much, having Seokmin open up to him like that. It feels like even though he's under him, Seokmin's the one who reached deep and pierced his heart, and Mingyu is sold, damned to get lost in those eyes forever.

He fucks him slowly, Seokmin encouraging him with little whispers of his name and tugs on his hair. Seokmin closes his eyes, tilts his head on the pillow and whines when Mingyu fucks him harder, and opens them again to look at Mingyu when he slows down, his mouth opening with a large breath. Mingyu's thumb reaches to draw over his bottom lip before he kisses him again, slow and passionate. The alcohol's long gone from his brain, and all he can think of is _Seokmin Seokmin Seokmin,_ his name like a mantra in Mingyu's head and on his lips.

For something that's apparently so wrong, Seokmin fits awfully right in Mingyu's arms.

* * *

It's not as nice the next morning, when Mingyu wakes up to an empty bed, headache in tow. He was really not that drunk, not drunk enough for the memory of what he did to be wiped from his brain.

He's a homewrecker. He slept with a married man. No matter that Seokmin said his husband and him are pretty much permanently separated, they're still _married._

He feels terrible. How is he going to face Seokmin?

Unfortunately for him and his hangover, the moment comes sooner than he expects, because when he exits his room, Seokmin's in the living room on his laptop.

Mingyu's terrible at keeping his feelings off of his face, so when Seokmin turns to him and they make eye contact, Seokmin softens, his eyes closing.

"Come here. Please." Mingyu obliges because Seokmin's using _that_ tone, the one where you know that whatever he's asking of you is the right thing to do, and takes a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you last night. You were drunk and that made it really inappropriate of me."

Mingyu's jaw drops. He's sorry?

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Mingyu grumbles. "I feel like I pressured you."

"You did not, Mingyu. I said yes, didn't I?" Seokmin tells him, kindness in his voice. How he's managing to be like this with Mingyu even now is... it's Seokmin, mindblowing as he is.

"You did... but you have a lot going on and I... I only made it worse."

"You did not make it worse. I said yes because I wanted to, alright?" Seokmin says, bending his head to look for his eyes. "What I have going on is my issue, not yours too, alright? Please don't feel guilty."

He wanted to. _He wanted to._ The realization, the convincing tone in which he said it, makes Mingyu's head spin.

"Seokmin... then. I... would you want something? Whatever it is. With me?"

Seokmin sighs softly. Of course. He might not think of it as something Mingyu did, but Mingyu did kiss him and led him to make a huge mistake.

"What would you like from me? What can I even give you?" Seokmin asks, and now Mingyu can sense the insecurity in his voice. If until now his tone was calm, kind, now Mingyu can detect how out of it he must feel, and how much he trusts Mingyu to ask that.

"I want to make you happy. If you'd let me, I'd love to take you on dates, kiss you, or just spend time at home like before, doing nothing. I just want you, nothing else." It seems that when he really needs it to, his brain can pull through and form a coherent sentence.

"Even knowing that I am still... married to someone else?"

"I said I don't care. I'll wait. For you to figure it out."

Seokmin averts his eyes to his hands, fiddling with his fingers, restless as always. Mingyu hates to see him sad like this.

He knows Seokmin doesn't want to divorce his husband. It's been three, four months really, even though there's been more like a year they didn't get along. He doesn't blame him for holding on to someone that he planned to spend the rest of his life with.

But that doesn't change the fact that Mingyu still wants him. He wants him, issues or not, he wants him now, for what he is, not for what he will be or for the possibilities of a future relationship. But he doesn't want to pressure him, so he stays quiet.

"Mingyu, I... feel something for you too. I'd be a liar to say I don't, you're amazing and you've made me feel so at home here. The thing is, I am poly, and my husband thinks he is too, but he never wanted to really do it," he confesses. "So I've always respected his decision, and now even if I know for sure that I can... be into two people, I still feel like a cheater. I... I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry."

His voice is quiet and his eyes are teary when he raises them to Mingyu's. He gets it, he really does, it just... there's a knot in his chest and he's frozen on the couch when the reality of it hits him.

There's no future with Seokmin. It was fun to play house with him, to kiss him and imagine a life together, but Seokmin is ultimately someone else's. There was no chance of Mingyu pulling him out of something that's so intertwined with him, and if it makes Seokmin feel like this, it's clear he shouldn't even think about it.

So that's how he ends. Seokmin apologizes, hugs him, and two days later, he's moved out because, in his words, 'he really can't imagine doing that to Mingyu.'

Seokmin ultimately was like a tornado that came in all of a sudden, put Mingyu's heart in disarray and then as quickly as he came, had to leave, and Mingyu is left to deal with the wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the second out of three chapters up probably on Friday, so check back then! Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading! <3


	2. minghao

Their second floor has an event tonight, and Mingyu's in the kitchen again. Seungcheol, the head chef, is going to flip when he hears his sous-chef is not at work again, and Mingyu had to cover his shift for the fourth time in two weeks.

He hears Chan's voice from the kitchen even from far away. Someone should make that kid sous chef already; he deserves it way more even though he's barely two years out of culinary school.

Needless to say, he has to cover the kitchen and make sure everything is alright in the main room too, and he's beside himself with stress. They're having a big party for an architecture firm they work with, and besides the fact that the firm is huge, they brought their spouses too this time.

The sous-chef eventually comes, but Mingyu says he'll stay around anyway, look around the main room. Making sure the hors d'oeuvres are alright, his eyes land upon somebody who he swears he saw in the same spot when he did his round half an hour ago too. He's talking with a man and presumably the man's wife, since he's holding her by the waist, but they leave quickly, and he is left alone again.

He looks lost, but there's something about him that makes him hold himself with pride too. He's obviously not here with anyone, his back straight and his lips pursed, and the fact he's trying to look dignified... it raises something in Mingyu. Some sort of weird pity mixed with respect.

The man takes a spring roll and bites into it, and Mingyu just goes. Fuck thinking.

"Is that good?" What an introduction. What a man, Kim Mingyu. "Just asking, it's new on our menu and we haven't gotten any feedback yet."

The guy turns to him, his eyes narrowed. "It is pretty good." He has an accent, Mingyu can tell; something that makes his words come out in a way that's almost cute.

"Are you here by yourself?" Smooth. If he's going with the hitting on one of his clients, he should probably at least try to make it subtle. Whatever though.

If possible, the guy narrows his gaze at him even further, searching him. He doesn't look pleased.

* * *

Apparently, first impressions don't really matter though, going by how the guy is all too willing to deepthroat Mingyu's dick in one of the staff bathrooms. There wasn't any kissing or anything of the sort before he dropped to his knees, unbuttoned Mingyu's pressed black pants, and took him in his mouth. He doesn't look sentimental or anything of the sort, looks truly disinterested in Mingyu besides what's in his pants, or was anyway, but Mingyu doesn't mind a detached blowjob once in a while.

He puts his hand in the guy's hair, who looks at him with a glare, but doesn't ask him to remove it. Mingyu can see him unbuttoning his suit pants with the one hand that's not on Mingyu, and stroking himself at the same time with the bobs of his head on Mingyu's cock. He's good though, knows how to suck his cheeks in and mouth at his balls, which Mingyu's particularly weak to.

"I'm gonna come," he warns the guy, who glances at him and then goes back to what he was doing, still sucking him off as forcefully as before. He doesn't mind if Mingyu comes in his mouth, fine. So he does just that, his hand tightening in his hair and letting out a long groan. The guy does his best to swallow, but he almost chokes, some come dripping past his lips.

When Mingyu's done, the guy pulls off, the hand that was on Mingyu's cock resting next to his side on the wall. He's jerking himself off even quicker, on his knees with his head bowed, quick breaths from the effort. Mingyu's come is still at the corner of his lips and his hand is in his hair and it's kind of strange, but somehow he feels that if he asked to help, he would just say no, so he just subtly strokes the guy's hair before he sees him pause and come with a barely-there heavy breath on his fist, some landing on his underwear.

He takes not even two seconds to collect himself, shrugging Mingyu's hand from his hair with a tilt of his head, before he stands up, wipes the corner of his lips and then his hands on toilet paper which he throws in the toilet and flushes. Mingyu's kind of stuck in place when the guy gets up and does his own pants back up, sparing Mingyu just one short glance before he goes to the sink to wash his hands and wipe his mouth, leaving quickly after.

Mingyu's there, with his dick out of his pants for just the little bit that the guy bothered to take it out, stunned silent. But then he remembers the door is unlocked and he quickly does his pants back up, locking it again.

Mingyu knows he is good-looking, so he's no stranger to quick bathroom fucks or one-night stands in the weirdest of places, but this, the air of this guy, was truly something else.

When he goes back, the guy is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Besides recounting the story to Seungkwan, Hansol, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon the next time they hang out, he doesn't really think about it. It was weird, sure, and it kind of left him with some questions, but it's sex, and that's it.

"What happened to that kid who lived with you, by the way?" Soonyoung asks, taking a swing of his beer. "That Seokmin kid."

"Oh," Mingyu stops. "He... had to move out a few weeks ago."

"By that, he means the guy was married and Mingyu went and slept with him like an idiot," Jihoon fills in, his tone chastising. He deserves that.

There's a collective gasp from around the table.

"He was what?" Seungkwan shrieks, making Hansol jump next to him.

"It's complicated."

"You bet," Seungkwan throws. "You slept with a married man?"

"He was actually kind of separated from his husband. It's a long story."

"Still, this is wild. Tell us everything." Seungkwan leans to him with his hands on the table. Mingyu sighs, because now he has to, damn Jihoon.

"He moved in with me because he left the apartment he shared with his husband because they weren't doing well. And I kind of... fell for him without knowing," he swallows. "And I kissed him, he told me he was married, I tried to not do anything, but then I got drunk with Jihoon one evening, went home, kissed him again and he kind of... said yes. To sleeping with me."

"So he still cheated on his husband. With you," Wonwoo fills in.

"It's weird, because he said he him and his husband were poly, but he was the only one who was actually willing to try it. So he fell for me too, but then said he can't be with me because he felt like a cheater..."

"He was a cheater," Seungkwan throws.

"...so he had to move out," Mingyu sighs.

"You're still hung up on him," Soonyoung remarks. He's not wrong. Despite everything, how messed up it left him, Seokmin is the most amazing person he's ever met. It's unlikely that Mingyu will ever _not be_ hung up on him. Wrong place, wrong time, wrong everything, but Seokmin felt _so right._

"I am. He is amazing and it was a lot of fun."

"I'm sure it can work out," Hansol shrugs. "If it felt right, you should talk to him again. Especially since he's separated from his husband." Everybody turns their eyes to him, Seungkwan with an affronted expression on his face.

"The guy's _married_ and you're telling Mingyu to go and hit him up again? Are you crazy?"

Mingyu's fixated on how he said it though, he picked up on it too. If it felt right. It did feel right.

"Love can be crazy," Hansol shrugs. "You were dating someone too when I met you." Seungkwan blushes.

"I broke up with him before I started dating you though!"

"It was like a day," Hansol smirks at him, and Seungkwan blushes even harder, smacking his bicep.

"Ya! Stop."

Mingyu will never let Seungkwan live this down, and by the looks of it, neither will everyone else.

"So should I... try again?" Mingyu asks. Now that he's said everything anyway, he'd appreciate his friends' advice.

"I'd say go for it. You don't need to think too much if he wants it too," Hansol says.

"I'd definitely say no," Soonyoung chimes in. "If you said he was having issues with his marriage, he also probably fell for you because you provided him with security and comfort at a bad time. Doesn't sound like real love, and he has someone already."

"But he is poly. He is capable of dating two people at the same time, and it's not quite cheating, right?"

"I'm not sure you quite understand how being poly works, Mingyu," Wonwoo says. "You can fall for more people, but it doesn't just mean you are free to go and date someone else whenever. People in poly relationships usually go through a lot of discussions and talks if they want to bring someone else in. But if you're poly and in a relationship and the other person kind of doesn't want to, it still is cheating." Silence falls upon the table.

"Are you poly too?" Jihoon asks. Truly thank him for asking that because Mingyu's wondering too. Wonwoo knows a lot about many things, but his speech seems to come from somewhere familiar.

"I am. Soonyoungie isn't. So we're not doing it."

He never knew that, and by the looks on everyone's shocked faces, they didn't either. Soonyoung averts his eyes, looking down at the table. He doesn't look upset, he just looks... strange, like it's a sensitive subject in their relationship. Wonwoo moves his arm, so he assumes he took Soonyoung's hand in his under the table.

"Look... being poly doesn't mean you need to bring more people in. It doesn't mean that if you're in a relationship, you _need_ someone else. Or at least it doesn't for me, and I know it's the same for some, if not most poly people. We're completely happy with a monogamous relationship, it just means that we are also capable of loving more people at the same time if the opportunity comes, and given a while, we can fall for others too. But if you've decided with your partner that you do not want to try, sleeping with someone else or falling for someone else _is_ cheating, because it's not like an urge you can't control. You still consciously broke their trust and lost their respect," Wonwoo explains, patient. "If you said he was separated from his husband, then maybe it isn't quite cheating if you want to think of it like that, but just the fact that he is poly doesn't make it legitimate."

Mingyu gets it. It sounds alright when you put it like that, but when you're in the middle of it and that person has already fallen for the second person, isn't there something? It's not that simple to control feelings.

"I don't think you should do it either. Indeed, if his husband would be okay with it, perhaps you could date him as well, but if you said their marriage has issues, they're probably not in the best place to discuss that. Soonyoung's right, he fell for you because you probably made him feel good when he was down, and even if you'd be able to convince him to date you, which seems to be the case, it'd probably only make him feel shittier instead of making him happy. I know I would feel terrible. And it would ruin their marriage even more, so it's not your place, Mingyu. Just let them fix it first," Wonwoo finishes.

Silence falls over the table again.

"Jesus, Soonyoung, just marry him already," Jihoon throws, and Soonyoung glares at him.

"I don't mind waiting," Wonwoo shrugs.

* * *

Easier said than done. It's like the discussion with them awoke in him the thoughts he tried to bury about Seokmin, until he often pops up in his mind when he's not in the kitchen at work.

Most of all, he misses the routine they had developed. When he comes back home at 4 AM sometimes, when the cleaning is extra brutal or the events run long, it's dark even though it's now summer. When Seokmin would be up then, the lamp in the living room would be on, and as Seokmin insisted to install those lights that you can change intensity at saying it would change his life, which it did, the entire house would be bathed in a soft yellow glow. Seokmin would be in the kitchen and it would smell like coffee, and he'd greet Mingyu with a sleepy smile, still in his pajamas, and yawn cutely. Mingyu would drink a cup of coffee too, because Seokmin makes them weak anyway and it wouldn't affect his sleep. Maybe they'd have some bakery leftovers from the day before.

He noticed Seokmin started taking way more morning shifts over time, just to fall into that routine, and Mingyu started taking the second half of the shift at work as well. Like that, Seokmin would sleep while Mingyu was at work, and the other way around, and when he'd come home at like 12 or 1 PM, Mingyu would just have woken up, and they'd spend hours doing nothing, just talking, playing board games or watching dramas until Mingyu had to work in the evening. When Mingyu took the afternoon shifts from like midday to late evening, Seokmin usually took the second shift at the bakery for around the same time, so their schedules would mostly align again, and they'd fall asleep watching dramas on the couch.

They made it work. So he wonders why didn't Seokmin and his husband? If Mingyu, his roommate, found it natural to try to align his schedules with Seokmin's just so they wouldn't be lonely during the day and had the time to hang out, why didn't his actual husband?

Maybe his friends are right. Not maybe. They're definitely right. He already messed up Seokmin's life, probably, pursuing him would be terrible for him and his marriage. But on top of how Seokmin told him multiple times that he felt very comfortable with him, it's just those little things that make up a larger whole of how great his life was with Seokmin that just make him unable to let go. The little leftovers of a better life, like one of the editions of Seokmin's favorite book on his shelf, a blanket that Seokmin forgot and his cup in the kitchen, and just knowing deep inside that it's good, a knowledge that makes you grit your teeth and shake your head in desperation to get it out, or bring it to the surface, find it again in a moment of craziness.

* * *

But he doesn't have the courage to actually text Seokmin. He's kind of afraid of being a burden, and a bit of a coward. He actually wonders what he's doing, how he is, if he's healthy and found a place and is eating well, but he doesn't text him. Nonetheless go into the bakery.

Who Mingyu does see, however, is that guy. He's dressed in fancy clothes this time too, and since Mingyu had the early shift, he's out at 8 PM and is enjoying a drink at the bar, chatting with the bartender, when the guy sits down three chairs to his right. Eunwoo goes to serve him, and Mingyu takes the time to look at him. He looks like he's waiting for a date or something, except there's a folder with papers he drops down on the table and signs, puts the pen back in his pocket, and puts back in the folder.

Mingyu's made poorer decisions in his life than moving to sit down next to the guy. Perhaps. The guy turns to look at him, his gaze slightly annoyed.

"You're back," Mingyu remarks simply. The guy doesn't say anything. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No. They're not coming."

_Oh._

What can he say? 'I'm sorry' he doesn't like to say unless he's actually sorry, and nothing else seems to cut it.

Eunwoo hands the guy his drink, and then takes a sneaky look at Mingyu. He gives her a thumbs up, and she goes to another customer.

The guy downs the drink, gently puts the glass on the table, and turns to Mingyu. His gaze is piercing.

"Aren't you going to take me home? Or otherwise, why did you sit with me?"

Mingyu's taken aback, but why else would he have actually come if not for that? He's kind of right, even if Mingyu didn't actually intend it.

* * *

When he drops the guy on his bed, he remembers the last person who was on there was Seokmin, but that's not a thought for now. The guy is not patient at all, clearly not used to not being in charge, turning Mingyu on his back right away and unbuttoning his pants.

It seems he really likes giving blowjobs because soon enough after he's helped him take his clothes off, his mouth is on Mingyu's cock, sucking him in deep. Fuck if Mingyu minds, his hand sneaking in the guy's hair like last time, and head bending down to see what he's doing. But this time, the guy pulls away when Mingyu's fully hard.

"Where's your stuff?"

Mingyu leans over to his left to fish for the lube and condoms in his nightstand, handing them to the brunette, who takes his clothes off and straddles Mingyu.

The guy's got lube on his hand and two fingers inside himself before Mingyu can even propose to do it for him, so he shuts up, wisely, since he thinks he'd appreciate it. The guy's fingering himself open on Mingyu's thighs, and he has a lean, gorgeous body, so he can't really complain. He tries to help him with a hand on his hardening cock stroking him slowly, not enough to make him come but enough to keep his interest raised.

Way too soon, he takes his fingers out of himself and puts a condom on Mingyu, spreading lube on his cock. Mingyu puts a hand on his thigh to grab his attention.

"Are you sure you're good? Don't want to hurt you."

The guy snickers, the first time Mingyu's seen him show something similar to an expression that isn't slightly annoyed.

"You're not that big. I'll be fine."

Mingyu can beg to differ, but anyway. The guy slowly drops down on his cock, so damn tight around Mingyu it kind of smashes all his thought capacity.

"Don't want to be rude when you're kinda sitting on my cock, but what's your name?" He asks, grabbing the guy's slim thighs with his hands. He doesn't look like he'd like it easy and slow. "Just to know what to say when I come."

He doesn't look amused or entertained by Mingyu's failure to be smooth.

"Myungho."

Okay. He can work with that.

"Hi Myungho. I'm Mingyu. Nice to meet you. _Very nice_ to meet you." The guy, Myungho, shuts him up by lifting up and dropping down in one smooth movement. Okay. Effective.

He tries to not be useless by planting his heels on the bed and thrusting up, but it doesn't work as well as he'd like. It's not like Myungho looks tired either, but Mingyu kind of wants to give it to him better.

He puts his hands on the guy's hips and gets up a little bit. "Let me?" He asks and the brunette nods, so Mingyu carefully pulls out and switches their positions, maneuvering Myungho until he's on his hands and knees. Much better.

Like this, he can admire how the guy's body is taking him so well, can add more lube so the slide is smoother and Mingyu can finally grab his hips and fuck him for real. Myungho doesn't seem to be a screamer, quite far from it, barely letting out any noise, but he's still hard when Mingyu gets a hand on him, so he figures he's doing a good job.

He didn't seem to mind Mingyu's hand in his hair before, so Mingyu fists his fingers in it and _pulls_ , enough to arch his head back and for Mingyu to use his height advantage to lean over his back and bite at his neck. When Mingyu bites close to his pulse point, that's when the guy lets out a quiet moan, and Mingyu smiles on his neck. Ha.

Mingyu's getting kind of close from how tight the guy is around him, but he doesn't want to be a bad host and come first, so he jerks him off more intently, practically making out with his neck by now and letting the hand that was in the guy's hair wander, grabbing his ass and grinding him down on him deeper. Myungho shivers for a second there and jerks, letting out a heavy breath, and Mingyu must've found his spot. Perfect.

He tries to keep at it, and soon enough, he feels the guy shiver even harder, eventually tightening around Mingyu and coming on his fist with a heavy breath. Mingyu doesn't really know how Myungho might feel about Mingyu continuing, but he really doesn't want to ask, so he pulls out slowly and takes the condom off, jerking himself off and coming with a low moan on his lower back.

It's 1000 times more awkward after both people come. The guy gets up on his knees, and some of Mingyu's come drips down his back, so Mingyu quickly grabs the wet tissues on the nightstand and does a kind of a weird move wiping him off, and wiping the come off of his hand too. It's peak awkward and not even Mingyu's big mouth can find something to say.

He doesn't need to, because the guy, Myungho, whatever, gets up and fishes for his clothes, putting them on, and takes the folder he laid down next to his clothes. Mingyu also puts his boxers on, as well as the home clothes folded on the chair in his room.

When he leaves his room, Myungho stops for a second, and turns to Mingyu.

"Thank you," he says, a bit flat, but still well-intentioned.

Now Mingyu doesn't really know what to say. 

He doesn't have to say anything though because Myungho leaves, walking through his living room, and Mingyu goes with him, to show him out or something. Except when he reaches his living room, he stops, his eyes to the right. Mingyu traces his gaze to the coffee table. There's not really anything on it, besides Mingyu's coffee cup which he didn't get to wash and Seokmin's favorite book he left behind, which Mingyu started reading this morning.

But then it dawns on him that Myungho is a very weird Korean name, and the guy isn't actually Korean.

Before his mind can give sense to what he thinks he just realized, the guy's putting his shoes on, shooting a last look at Mingyu, and leaves.

Oh god no. Myungho, Minghao. _Oh god no._

His phone is not close enough, wherever the fuck he left his coat, oh god. When he finds it, he scrambles to open his messages.

_'Guys. GUYS. EMERGENCY PLS.'_

Seungkwan answers first.

' _whats wrong'_

_'I think I royally fucked up pls meet me at the cheese dakgalbi place in half an hour I'm kinda freaking out.'_

In the space of five minutes, all of his friends except Wonwoo who's not in town confirm. Mingyu puts proper clothes on and rushes out, hoping that the walk will make him calm down.

He doesn't think he's actually wrong. The name sounds too similar and... _oh god._

"What's wrong?" Soonyoung quickly asks when he sits down and the five of them are gathered around the table. Mingyu's already downed two glasses of soju.

"I think I slept with Seokmin's husband."

Seungkwan gasps so loud the entire restaurant turns to him. Even Hansol and Jihoon are gaping at him.

"How do you know?" Seungkwan screeches, way too loud, Hansol discreetly shutting him up with pats to his chest.

"Remember the guy I told you about, the one who sucked me off in the bathroom of the restaurant?" They all nod.

"That was him too?" Seungkwan screeches again. There's nothing keeping him quiet at this point.

"Yes. So... I finished my shift at 8 today and I went to have a drink, and then he sat at the bar and I kind of sat next to him, asked him if he was waiting for someone and he said 'They're not coming.' He downed his drink, and then he asked me if I'd take him home, or why else did I sit with him. He was kind of... not even tipsy, but he had obviously had a couple of drinks before, but I did take him home... and I'm not going to go into details with it, but when we started, I asked what his name is. And he said Myungho, so I wasn't suspicious at first."

His friends are waiting with bated breaths for him to continue.

"But then when... we finished, when he was passing through my living room to leave, he stopped and stared at my coffee table. Seokmin's favorite book was on it because he had left me a copy and I started reading it this morning."

"Fucking hell," Soonyoung whispers.

"And then it hit me... Seokmin said his husband came from China and his name was Minghao, he pronounced it like that, with three syllables. But then this guy is clearly foreign, and he says a name that doesn't sound Korean, and if I tried to figure out how to pronounce Minghao in Korean, I'm pretty sure that's the equivalent. How many people with that name can exist in Seoul and stop and stare at the sight of Seokmin's favorite book on my coffee table?" He's going crazy.

"You're screwed," Jihoon remarks, decisive.

"There's something else though... I might be overreacting because my mind's not straight right now, so tell me what you think. But when he was at the bar, before I approached him, he had some papers in a folder, took them out, signed them, and put them back. He was very careful with them too when he came over. Look... I might be crazy but..."

"Divorce papers?" Seungkwan almost screams.

"What else? Why else could he be at a fancy restaurant by himself drinking, obviously stood up by someone or something like that, and signing something? I'm going crazy."

"Whew, this just went from like 30 to 100 real quick," Soonyoung comments, leaning back in his chair. "What are you going to do now?"

"What can I even do?" He shrieks. "Text Seokmin and be like 'Look, we haven't talked in three weeks since you left my house because we slept together, but I'm pretty sure I saw your husband sign your divorce papers before I took him home and fucked him?'"

Jihoon starts snickering, and Mingyu turns a disbelieving eye to him. He can't believe he has the audacity to laugh at Mingyu's misfortune like that.

"This is terrible, but that was kind of funny."

"It's not funny," Mingyu pouts, deflating. "It's not funny at all." Soonyoung pats his shoulder.

"Do you all think this was a coincidence?" Jihoon asks after calming down. "Like let's be serious, it can't be a coincidence."

"I can't imagine why the first time wouldn't be a coincidence. He was working for that firm, and I was the one who approached him."

"What if he just heard you worked there and he just decided to make sure you talked to him? Or not talked, whatever," Jihoon says.

"Why though? Why would he do that? To get revenge on Seokmin? Why? I don't get it."

"What if he thought you were hitting on him, actually? That he thought you knew who he was, and approached him at the beginning?" Hansol proposes, and that doesn't sound wrong.

"Why did he say yes then?"

"Just so. And then he figured it out, came to your restaurant to sign his papers there and find you after."

"Why? I'm the one who probably helped destroy his marriage!" People around them turn to them with stinky eyes. Mingyu hates that kind of look. He doesn't need to be judged right now.

"To shake you? Get revenge on Seokmin? Close the circle? I don't know," Seungkwan fills in, and even if they're probably right, it doesn't help Mingyu. At all.

"So what do I do?" He deflates in his chair, slouching over the table. "I don't know how to deal with this."

Everybody keeps quiet.

"I don't think we know either. Do you want to just forget about it and let it be?" Soonyoung asks, one hand on Mingyu's arm.

"At this point, I don't think so. I think I've started getting into something I can't just leave from," he mumbles, his face in his arms.

"Then talk to Seokmin. Obviously don't tell him you fucked his presumable ex-husband, twice, but anyway, talk to him. Be discreet and just ask how he's doing," Seungkwan advises.

Silence falls over the table again, Mingyu fiddling with his fingers, thinking of what can he tell him.

"You know what I realized," Seungkwan's expression turns somber.

"What?"

"They're both bottoms. That's probably why it didn't work out."

"Seungkwan!"

* * *

_'Hi, Seokmin. How are you doing? I miss you and I was wondering if you're doing well.'_

Maybe the 'I miss you' is a bit overkill, but Mingyu does miss him, dammit. It's 8 PM and he's just come home and he kind of misses cuddling with Seokmin on the couch.

 _'Mingyu!!'_ His first text comes almost immediately. _'I'm doing okay. Do you want to hang out, catch up?'_

_'Sure, I'd love to.'_

_'Closing the bakery now, but I'll be free in like an hour if you're free.'_

The bakery's across the road, and Mingyu's at home, so should he invite Seokmin here? Would he think of it as an invitation for something else, would it make things awkward?

 _'I'm at home, so if you want to do whatever or go somewhere when you're done, I'm free.'_ Neutral enough.

_'I can come over! Make me a coffee haha, I'll bring leftovers.'_

Mingyu's heart skips a beat a little in excitement, but anyway. He can be calm. He is calm. He is the definition of calm.

He makes himself busy tidying up, making coffee and just browsing through his phone, until the doorbell makes him jump. Seokmin knows the code, why didn't he just come in?

Anyway, Mingyu goes to open the door, and mentally prepares himself for seeing Seokmin's smile again. But no matter how much he could've prepared himself, it still catches him by surprise and makes his heart skip a beat. Seeing Seokmin again is like a breath of fresh air.

"Hi. I brought sweets," he smiles and shakes the bag a little, and Mingyu lets him in. He kind of wants to hug him, but...

Seokmin settles on the couch and Mingyu brings him coffee in his cup, the one he forgot.

"Oh. I left this behind," he says and takes it from Mingyu, settling deeper into the couch.

"So how are you doing?" Mingyu starts, and Seokmin sighs.

"A lot has happened in like this month." Mingyu takes a sip of his coffee and waits for him to talk. "First of all... I guess I'm not married anymore."

He was right. Fuck, he was right. Those were divorce papers.

Mingyu almost chokes on his coffee because wow, but he can probably put it on the surprise from hearing that he's divorced.

"Why? How?"

"We just decided it'd be for the best. It's weird, because we're still friends and we still talk a lot, meet fairly often, but... not like that anymore."

"How are you feeling about it?"

"I don't know how to feel yet. We are still close, so I haven't processed it yet. It's a lot of confusion."

"I'm here to listen whenever you want." Besides Mingyu's guilt, he really wants to be here for what must be a difficult time for Seokmin.

"Thank you, Mingyu. You've helped a lot." That's what _he_ said too. _Thank you_ , and now Mingyu realizes it might not have been because of the sex. It probably was for something else.

The guilt stabs through him, hot and heavy. He swallows to get the knot out of his throat and be able to look at Seokmin again.

"I'm busy with the bakery though, we're thinking about extending our menu and making more products and food. I'm living with my friends again for that, and it's a lot of talking about that that's keeping me busy," the corner of his lips raise up.

"That's good to hear. Good luck!"

"How about you? How are you doing?"

How is Mingyu doing? Right now, terribly.

"It's going well. Nothing new, nothing exciting. I'm kind of bored."

"I kind of miss being bored with you," Seokmin smiles.

"You know you're welcome to move back in anytime you want, right? I can... be okay with it. I swear." Seokmin's eyebrows raise a little, but he doesn't probably realize it.

"Thank you, Mingyu. I'll... think about it. It kind of feels like home."

Mingyu can't not tell him. He can't.

"Seokmin..." His heart is beating miles in his chest. If he didn't know better, he'd think he's having a heart attack.

Seokmin looks at him from over the rim of his coffee cup, expecting. Mingyu puts his on the table and takes Seokmin's too. He looks confused.

"I have to tell you something." At Mingyu's expression, Seokmin instantly sobers down, putting his hands between his knees.

"What's your husband's... ex-husband's Korean name?"

Seokmin looks even more confused, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Myungho. Why?"

_Fucking hell._

"Hear me out. I might be wrong, and it might be a coincidence, but I don't think it is." he rambles. "I think I slept with him." Mingyu's admission is quiet, and the room's temperature changes in a second.

"What?" Seokmin's jaw drops, and Mingyu can see hints of something in his eyes turn instantly.

"I didn't know, I swear."

"Explain," Seokmin says, his eyes tearing up instantly.

"I was at work, and we were having an event for an architecture firm. And I was checking on everything and I saw someone who looked kind of... lonely. So I made small chat with him for a little bit, and he didn't look too happy, but..." Oh my god, how can he continue this? "He sucked me off in the staff bathroom and then left. And I thought the encounter was so weird, but I didn't think much about it..." God, this is insane. This is the weirdest thing Mingyu's ever experienced. How did he get himself into this?

Seokmin's expression is unreadable, or maybe there's too much to read. Shock, anger, surprise, some sadness?

"And then... Less than a week ago, I finished my shift at work and I was having a drink at the bar, when the same guy sat down a few seats to the right." I... this is the worst. This is _the worst._ He's practically going to tell Seokmin he saw his husband sign their divorce papers, after which he hit on him.

"He had some papers that he signed and he carefully put back into a folder. I didn't think much of that, I just went to sit by him... and he asked me if I'd take him home, or why else did I come. So... I... did. I didn't know his name, and he told me his Korean name, only..." Only when? Only when Mingyu's cock was already inside him? "Later. And when he left, he stopped to look at the coffee table. I had your favorite book on it, the one you left behind. I swear to god I just figured it out then. I'm so sorry, Seokmin. I really didn't know and I didn't want to keep it from you, I'm so, _so sorry._ I might be wrong but... I don't know."

He's never seen Seokmin like this. His eyes are different. Scarier.

"You really didn't know?"

"I swear I didn't."

"Then it's not your fault." He gets up then, and Mingyu can't... let him go like this. He grabs Seokmin's wrist and stands up.

"Seokmin..."

"You're right. This is probably not a coincidence, so I'm going to figure it out. I'm sorry you had to go through this." His tone is colder, foreign. It might not be Mingyu's fault, but... Mingyu still did it, and it tears him apart to see Seokmin like this. What can he tell him? Calm down, it was a mistake, I'm sorry? "Let go of me, Mingyu."

"Don't be mad at him."

"How can I not be mad at him? I don't know what he wants. I get it, he could've slept with anyone and I couldn't be mad because I fucked up too and I told him, but why you?"

"You told him?"

"That's why we decided to end it." Seokmin crumbles a little, and Mingyu's grip on his wrist turns from keeping him from leaving to supporting him. "I told him I fell for you too."

Mingyu freezes. He did?

"Mingyu... Let go of me."

"I feel that if I do... this will all just get worse. Don't be mad at him."

"How can I not be mad, Mingyu? He specifically came for you to hurt me. I get I messed up with you, but... it hurts. I didn't think him capable of doing that." Seokmin pauses, and Mingyu can't even imagine what he's going through right now. "I'll be calm when I talk to him, I promise. I'll text you later, Mingyu. I'm sorry."

Mingyu lets go of him, finally, and he leaves quietly, closing the door softly.

* * *

Mingyu settles into the couch an evening a few days later, again with Seokmin's book. He's read it a couple of times now, and even if it's apparently fairly easy, the metaphors are obvious, it's heartfelt, and he still catches things he didn't see in the beginning. He thinks he's started to understand Seokmin better through it, and himself along with it, somehow.

He's almost asleep at 11 PM, halfway through the book, when the doorbell rings. Who could it be right now? He puts on the shirt that he took off earlier and shakes the sleep from his eyes.

He opens it without thinking, and right when he does, Seokmin walks in, closes the door behind himself, and kisses Mingyu.

Not that it's not welcome, it's just very unexpected, so Mingyu understandably can't kiss him back. Like an idiot because honestly, maybe 25% of what he's thought about for a month were Seokmin's lips on his.

"Do you still want me?" Seokmin pulls off to ask.

How does Mingyu say yes? How does he say yes, _yes,_ I want the world with you?

"Seokmin... what? How?" It's just... Mingyu wants him, but he doesn't want him if Seokmin doesn't really want him back.

"Do you?"

"I do. A lot, so much. But like... let's talk first."

Seokmin doesn't seem to like that idea, because he kisses Mingyu again, insistent, and no matter how much Mingyu likes it, it doesn't feel right. This is not like Seokmin.

So he pulls away, grabs Seokmin's face in his hands.

"Talk to me. Please."

Seokmin deflates like he knows what he's doing too. He pulls away, takes off his shoes, and goes to the couch, dropping down on it. Mingyu follows and waits.

"I talked to him." Mingyu swallows. "I didn't want to tell you this but... I think I should. He did it for me."

Mingyu's teeth clench. He thinks he knows where Seokmin's going with this.

"He did it so... he could see. If he could be with you too. For me."

God damn it.

"Why did you come on to me now, Seokmin?"

"To see if... I could be with you... too."

He feels played with. That's what he feels like. For the first time in this situation, he feels played with, like he got into this mess between two people who used him to fix themselves. What did Wonwoo say, about poly people talking a lot? Discussions? Mingyu didn't get any of those.

"Seokmin..."

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve it. I'm so sorry."

But fuck, does Mingyu still love him. He loves him so much, that even this can barely dwindle his quick heartbeat and his longing for Seokmin. Mingyu's always been a fool.

"We'll get out of your life, if you want."

We. They're a we, Mingyu would do good to remember that.

"No... Seokmin. I don't want you to. I just... can we talk? Properly now? I don't know what this is and what is going on, but I love you. I just..." Wait. _Oh my god._ He didn't say that.

Seokmin's jaw drops, and Mingyu can see his eyes glistening with tears. Fuck, _Kim Mingyu._ What an idiot. This is the peak of his idiocy.

"Let's talk later." Seokmin gets up from the couch. Mingyu fucked this up, oh my god. "If you want, the three of us can talk and we can apologize. Goodbye, Mingyu," he says and rushes out.

What even happened?

* * *

"And then I told him I loved him," he grumbles, dropping his head on the table. "I messed up."

"You said what?" Seungkwan shrieks. "Wait, wait, let me just get this straight,” he starts again, and his expression isn’t happy. “Seokmin agreed to move in with you despite the fact that he was married, didn’t tell you, said yes to sleeping with you and then he left even though you said you liked him because he felt wrong. Okay, understandable. And then his husband pulls some shit and sleeps with you too without you knowing, apparently to see if he could date you both, and this Seokmin comes and tries to take advantage of your feelings to sleep with you again when they want it, “to confirm”, and you’re feeling guilty? They’re playing you hyung, this Seokmin guy figured out you like him and now he’s using you. This is ridiculous!”

That’s how they see it... from how Mingyu sees it, it’s just messed up. It's just a big misunderstanding, and people not knowing how to deal with emotions.

“When you put it like that... it sounds bad...”

“It is bad!”

“... but I know they’re just not in the best place right now, and it’s messed up. He likes me too!”

“That’s not an excuse, Mingyu. Are you even poly?” Wonwoo intervenes.

“I... I don’t know.”

“Doesn’t sound to me like he even asked you. Did he?” Wonwoo continues, kind of inquisitive.

“Not really. We didn’t get to that part of the conversation yet.”

“So just because both of them slept with you they thought you’d be willing to date both of them. That’s a stretch. And kind of messed up.” Jihoon intervenes, taking a drink from his beer.

“Kind of...”

“Does this kind of stuff only happen to handsome people? I swear, you could write a drama out of this,” Seungkwan throws.

“So let me ask you then,” Wonwoo interlocks his hands, leaning on the table. He looks like Mingyu’s therapist right now. “Are you a jealous person?”

“Kind of? Yes. So and so. Not when I’m messing around with someone, but when I’m in a relationship, yes.”

“So it would be difficult for you to date someone who already is dating someone else. Did you ever think about dating two people? Or more?”

“Not really.”

“If you do, what do you think?”

Everybody looks at him. He feels analyzed.

“I... wouldn’t mind. I’d be willing to try it for Seokmin.”

“Nope, that’s not it, Mingyu,” Wonwoo disapproves. “If you only do it because you want only one of them, trust me, it’s messed up from the start.”

“I genuinely don’t think I’d be opposed to it. I’ve had a few threesomes with the same people and went on a long trip with them. It was a lot of fun. Can that be considered like a trial run?”

Jihoon blushes. Well, they are good memories. Not very innocent ones, but.

"If you think so. Look, it's up to you, but I'd say don't get involved in it unless you know you can do it. It's difficult." 

Mingyu nods, pretends to take the advice and store it in his mind. The truth is... Wonwoo saying this made him realize what he wanted.

In reality, he's a dumbass so his decision has already been made. If he can get Seokmin back, he'll do it. He's young and doesn't mind more adventure in his life, and this sounds just like something he'd do. If he gets his heart broken in the process, then so be it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST. ALL THE ANGST. (This will be a happy ending I promise only good things from here.)
> 
> I hope to have the last chapter out maybe Thursday or so, so look out for that! <3 Thank you for reading!


	3. seokmin, minghao, and mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be short and sweet, and turned into a monster. I hope you enjoy almost 13,000 words of love I guess. <3

This is weird, to say the least. Seokmin and Minghao in front of him, together, staring at him in a mixture of apology and shame. Mostly Seokmin, because Minghao looks blank.

Mingyu sat down and doesn't know what to say. Seokmin pushes a coffee from the table to him. Mingyu tastes it and it's exactly his order when he wants to be comforted or stays in with a hot coffee in front of the TV; a caramel latte with a lot of syrup.

"We just want to say sorry," Seokmin starts when it's clear Mingyu can't say anything.

They're holding hands under the table, he bets. Minghao's hand is titled at an angle that seems right for his hand to probably be intertwined with Seokmin's on the latter's thigh. Mingyu might be sick.

"It was not fair for us to play you like that, and we're genuinely sorry." Seokmin looks truly guilty, like it's been eating at him. Mingyu doesn't doubt it; Seokmin is such a great person that genuinely cares about others, and feeling like it's his fault must be terrible for him.

It's not only his fault though... It's a little bit of everyone involved in this story's fault, and Mingyu doesn't hate him.

He doesn't even hate the man next to him either. After all, if what Seokmin said to him is true, Minghao just tried to get him back, and wanted Mingyu also involved in this story. He doesn't know much, but Minghao maybe stepped over one of his issues to accommodate the fact that Seokmin liked Mingyu. So... Mingyu guesses he doesn't hate him. Or the idea.

"I'm sorry for overstepping your boundaries," Mingyu says, because he was. He really hated himself for coming on to Seokmin then, leading him to mess up.

Minghao stares at him, which makes Mingyu fidget a little in his seat. He doesn't know how to take that look, or what he wants. Seokmin seems to pacify him, to calm him down, and yet.

"We understand if you want us out of your life, but we just wanted to... apologize. Thank you, Mingyu," Seokmin says and moves to stand up. Mingyu freezes and his mouth takes over.

"No, I don't. I don't. I really don't," Mingyu says, rushed, reaching a hand towards them. Seokmin's eyes widen and turn to him. Even Minghao seems surprised.

"I know it's messed up and stuff and look, I thought about this a lot and I don't mind messed up. I'm messed up too. Seriously, I don't mind it, and I kind of want you both, I am serious, if you want me..." he rambles at an increasing pace, clamps his mouth shut when it's clear he's given them the shock of their lives.

"Mingyu... Are... Are you sure?" Seokmin sputters.

"Yes. Seriously. I am sure. When you came to me that night and said you want to be with me too, it's because you had decided, right? You thought it might happen and you wanted it, right? I think so too. I really want to... But of course only if your answer is yes. Because I really want it."

He shuts up. What if things have changed since then? What if they don't want him anymore, realized they are better off without him? Or what if they aren't dating anymore and Mingyu is mistaken?

"Oh..." Mingyu says when none of them say anything. "I see. I'm sorry... I overstepped."

"No, no," Seokmin says, waving his hand to Mingyu. "No... it's just... we thought you wouldn't want to have anything to do with us anymore. We... didn't think you'd want to date us."

Mingyu might be crazy for wanting to date them, but he truly has so much love for Seokmin, and can't deny that there was chemistry there with Minghao. All in all, he's made poorer decisions in life.

"I think... if you truly want to, we'd love to try it," Seokmin starts, looks at Minghao. He looks surprised too, but nods.

"I know... we didn't start off on a great foot, but... we do. We both do," Minghao says. Now that Mingyu looks at him, he looks different. More open, and there might be a hint of a smile on his face. Maybe he was just testing Mingyu? Putting up his guard for whatever Mingyu was going to say?

"Oh..." Mingyu whispers when it hits him this is happening. This really is... happening.

"We'd love to take you on a date then," Seokmin says to him, his genuine, huge smile returning. God, has Mingyu missed it.

He missed it so much he hastens to nod fervently. Maybe Mingyu's eyes are betraying him, but even Minghao chuckles.

They're going to be the death of him, he can tell.

* * *

Seokmin makes a _group text._ Mingyu almost faints when he sees the notification on his phone.

 _'Mingyu, are you free this Friday evening? For dinner?'_ Seokmin texts. Mingyu is suddenly sick on Friday evening, if his boss asks. 

* * *

Whatever Mingyu is having, it tastes amazing. By the flavor combination and the ingredients, it seems to be quite similar to Beijing traditional food, which leads Mingyu to think Minghao made this. He's... surprised to say the least, kind of shocked that he would do that for Mingyu.

"This tastes incredible," he says through a mouthful at the kitchen table. The atmosphere is much less tense or awkward than he expected, and he's actually kind of enjoying himself.

Minghao... blushes. Mingyu looks once and does a double take, but he doesn't think he's imagining the fact that he is redder than before.

"Minghao is terrible at cooking more than what his mother taught him, but he is great at doing those things," Seokmin says and elbows him a little, grinning. He looks proud.

"Where did you grow up?" Mingyu asks when he swallowed more than half of what he had in his mouth.

"I grew up in Anshan, in the Liaoning province in China. It's in the northeast."

"Oh, so that's why it's similar to Beijing cuisine," Mingyu nods. "Except the seafood broth, the flavors are pretty similar, but so much better than what I've had in Korea. It's really good," he nods at Minghao, whose eyes widen.

"Why do you know this?"

"I'm a chef and if you are one and don't know anything about Chinese food in Korea, it's a shame. But I actually did my apprenticeship in a Chinese restaurant on Beijing cuisine, so I love it and I've learned some stuff about it." Mingyu will gladly geek out over those days; he's had so much good food there he can barely remember everything he loved. Not even Italian food which he's doing now can compare to that.

"Oh," Minghao says, and nods. He seems to be pretty struck, and Mingyu makes a note he likes talking about food, maybe. He just really wants to impress him too, so he's been kind of making a list of the things Minghao is into. Fashion, wine, talking about his hometown are just some of the things.

When dinner is over, Seokmin passes him a beer and he joins them in the living room, where his eyes immediately land on a picture of them in suits on a shelf. His heart kind of stops and he stares at it.

If they notice, they don't say anything. Mingyu settles in an armchair opposite of the couch, watches them get settled on the couch. They're obviously comfortable even if they're not touching, feel at ease in this place. Mingyu feels a bit uncomfortable, but he wills it down.

"Do you live together now?" He asks because he has to. He really wants to know where he stands with them before he dives in like an idiot.

"Yeah, I moved back in. Jeonghan and Jisoo were kind of driving me crazy," Seokmin chuckles, shaking his head. He can see it.

"But... I guess we were taking it slow even before you said you wanted to try," he looks at Minghao, who nods. "We decided we'll... wait for you, I guess. Until you're comfortable with us too. Because we don't want you to feel like you're an outsider."

Oh... Mingyu's thoughts blank. That's... nice of them. Mingyu was honestly feeling like a bit of an outsider and still is, courtesy of the fact that this is still weird and they've known each other for almost 10 years, when Mingyu has barely known them for weeks, maybe months. He's in _their apartment,_ filled with pictures of them, objects that must hold years of history, and Mingyu feels like he's just dipped a toe in the water.

"Taking it slow how?" Mingyu asks because he's genuinely curious and he hopes it comes across.

"Like... we've gone out on dates and stuff recently, but we live in separate rooms," Seokmin responds. It's kind of cold how he says it, almost feels forced, like they're imposing the separation on themselves.

"You don't have to," Mingyu shakes his head. "I really don't mind. You should do what makes you feel comfortable."

"You don't?" Minghao asks. Such a disjointed conversation, it feels, like they're testing the water with how they can communicate.

"I really don't. I wouldn't feel like an outsider even if you wanted to do stuff with each other. I get it."

Maybe he's not a jealous person, because the thought of it doesn't put him off. If more inappropriate thoughts pop up in his head, it's because he'd like to _watch._

He coughs mentally to distract himself from the images, but it's not hard to conjure them. Even if Mingyu's met them separately, seeing them like this in front of him, they look like they fit very well, like they're great with each other, and they're open to Mingyu being here too. He might be feeling awkward, but he doesn't feel like he stumbled in on something wrong; it's just that they need time. 

* * *

He goes to their apartment for dinner pretty often, and they actually come to his too. Lately, Minghao will pick Seokmin up from the bakery or meet them at Mingyu's apartment when he works late, will kiss Seokmin's cheek and smile to Mingyu and smell whatever he's cooking.

It feels... domestic. In a way that Mingyu almost wishes Minghao would kiss him too when he comes into his apartment.

Even though it's been barely a couple of weeks, they've had dinner and chatted so often it feels like more than that. It's still a bit off because it's not an easy road to travel, but Mingyu feels more comfortable with them, and he hopes they do with him too.

But he really wants kisses too, so he cooks Chinese tonight, just to cheat his way into Minghao's heart. Seokmin and he, due to the fact that they've spent quite some time together, are more natural than him and Minghao. Even if he doesn't feel like Minghao is just someone Seokmin comes attached to in this situation anymore and has grown to appreciate him and have fun with him, they're still kind of off and Mingyu wants to impress him.

So naturally, he makes Peking duck. Seokmin stops in the doorway to the kitchen because he comes in right as Mingyu puts it in the oven, and then crumbles to the floor in laughter. Maybe Mingyu chose the biggest, nicest looking duck in the market, but so what?

"That looks like it can feed your entire floor, not only us," Seokmin says, wiping his tears of laughter when he comes closer. Mingyu pouts.

"It's not that big. You don't get that much meat out of it, I'll eat half of that," he swipes at Seokmin playfully.

"Oh, you're great," Seokmin laughs even more and hugs Mingyu, wrapping his hands around his chest and stifling his laughter in his shoulder. The vibrations get to Mingyu and he freezes because he _didn't expect that._

Seokmin must feel it because he slowly lifts his eyes to Mingyu's, his hands still around his waist. Mingyu wants to kiss him so bad it hurts.

But he doesn't want to make the same mistake as before, so instead, he hugs Seokmin back, wrapping his hands around his shoulders.

When Minghao comes in, Mingyu's almost done with making the thin pancakes and the sauces, laying them on the table, and Minghao stops in the doorway much like Seokmin had. Except instead of laughing, his mouth drops in shock seeing the duck Mingyu had just taken out when Seokmin went to open the door.

"Did you make a whole Peking duck?"

"Yes, I had a free day today. Does it look good?"

"You're kidding," Minghao says, approaching it with caution, like it will reach and bite him. "It looks amazing. Wow," he whispers, looking at it. His reaction makes Mingyu's heart swell with pride.

It's good too, judging by how everything at the table is devoured until they're almost too full to talk.

"That's the best duck I've had in years," Minghao says, impressed.

"That's the best one I've had ever," Seokmin interjects, laying on the chair, his head tipped back and breathing hard. Mingyu is damn proud of himself.

"The restaurant I was an apprentice one taught me a lot about making one perfectly, and I tried it a lot until I could do it at home."

"Amazing nonetheless. I just want to pass out now," Seokmin groans, and after cleaning, which Seokmin does half-heartedly, he shoos them to the living room, where Seokmin does drop down on the couch horizontally, taking up the whole space. Mingyu doesn't feel like sitting in the armchair, so he drops down to the floor with the floor pillows he bought for when he has his friends over, and Minghao does the same. He reaches for the TV remote to put something on even though they won't watch it, and turns to Minghao and Seokmin. Minghao laid his head on the couch close to Seokmin's head, and closed his eyes.

"I need a while to get over this," Seokmin says, turning his head to them too, looking at Mingyu across the sofa. "You killed us. We can't even eat the cupcakes I brought."

"Later you'll have enough room for them. You eat too much anyway," Minghao pats his chest tenderly and Seokmin whines.

"Hey. No criticizing my food intake. I am a healthy, growing boy."

Mingyu snickers, and Minghao puffs in laughter too before settling down again.

Everything is slow, from the low glow of the TV and the lamp on the low setting, to Minghao and Seokmin's breathing. Mingyu's in a bit of a food coma too, mind kind of nowhere, until he notices Minghao's hand in Seokmin's, their fingers loosely intertwined, and his heart aches a little. But then Seokmin breaks it, sits up slowly and kneels on the couch, coming close to Mingyu and bending down.

"Stop me if you don't want this," he whispers, which Mingyu barely registers, before Seokmin _kisses him._

Mingyu gasps into the kiss but immediately unfreezes, grabbing Seokmin's cheek. It feels like fireworks are bursting behind his eyelids when he touches Seokmin, feels his lips gliding on his. It's unreal, how much he's waited for this, how gentle and slow and amazing Seokmin is, smiling into their kiss before he breaks away for the littlest bit.

"Okay?" He whispers and Mingyu nods, kissing him again. This time, he lets his hand wander to Seokmin's nape, lightly flicks a tongue over his bottom lip before Seokmin makes a content sound, opens his mouth to tangle his tongue with his.

Mingyu's moan is unexpected, but what can he do when Seokmin kisses him so passionately, so amazing it makes Mingyu's brain lose all train of thought besides how fantastic Seokmin's lips feel on his, how much he likes Seokmin tugging at his shirt to bring him closer.

He could easily get lost in this, kiss Seokmin forever, but then he feels lips on his neck and startles, unconsciously pulling away. Seokmin doesn't let him though, pulls him back in for an even more intense kiss, biting at his lip while _Minghao_ kisses up his neck and to his jaw. His imagination couldn't even come close to this feeling.

When Seokmin pulls away after a second, the lips on his neck disappear too, and Mingyu takes the time to breathe and process this. Except he can't think, fuck, with Seokmin's heavy breathing and him biting his lip right in front, and the hand Minghao's put on his knee.

His head turns to Minghao for a fraction, who seems expectant. If he won't start this then fine, Mingyu has no problem doing it, kissing him.

Minghao is more hesitant than Seokmin when his lips move on Mingyu's. He's more thorough too, licking into his mouth like he's trying to explore him, understand him, and Mingyu gives him the time to do that. But he's slow, so slow it's driving Mingyu crazy, so he takes Minghao's face between his hands and pushes back, bites at his lip and tries to take control. Minghao pushes back at him and kisses him harder too, the kiss heating up so quickly, with Minghao's hand still on his knee not helping with his focus.

When Minghao pulls away and moves to kiss Seokmin right away, Mingyu thinks he's seen heaven. They fit together so well, look so gorgeous making out in front of him Mingyu's heart gives, and a "wow" slips past his lips. Seokmin smiles into his kiss with Minghao and gets down from the couch to straddle Minghao, whose hand that is not on Mingyu's leg immediately goes to the small of his back to pull him closer. Seokmin's hands wind around Minghao's neck and he arches his back to press closer to him, tilting Minghao's head up since Seokmin's taller than him like this.

Mingyu wants to touch, can't help but reach out to Seokmin, running a hand over his hip. Without breaking his kiss with Minghao, Seokmin grabs his hand and pulls Mingyu closer. In a moment, he remembers just how much Seokmin likes his neck kissed too, so he just does that, puts his lips on the side of his neck and leaves barely-there bites, moves up and down, licks over his collarbone.

Seokmin's moaning into the kiss, he can tell, and knowing that some of it is Mingyu's doing is exhilarating, sending a rush of feelings through him, the sound raising goosebumps on his arms. When Seokmin pulls away, bends his head back with his eyes closed, panting, Mingyu goes back to his neck and only bites harder to hear some more of those sounds.

"We don't have to do anything," Seokmin says all of a sudden, his breathing hard. "We should wait if..."

"I don't wanna wait," Mingyu interrupts him. He's done so much waiting, he's tired of it.

"Oh," Seokmin says, and Minghao nods too, says a yes quickly after.

"Bedroom?" Seokmin suggests, dragging Minghao and Mingyu up in turn, and Mingyu has to take a second to process this.

Seokmin is dragging both Mingyu and Minghao by the hand to the bedroom, his back to them, and he looks so good, his hair so messed up and his sweater halfway down his left shoulder, that Mingyu feels a shiver go through him.

 _This is happening._ This is happening. Mingyu's dreamed about this before, but if you ask him what the dreams were about, he won't remember, because they all pale in comparison to this.

When they lay on his bed, Mingyu feels more in control. This he knows, he's done before, maneuvered himself around 2 people before to please and make them enjoy themselves. The fact that it's  _Minghao and Seokmin_ doesn't help with his nerves, but alas.

He lets Seokmin push at him until Mingyu's on his back, and Minghao is surprisingly the one to straddle him, Seokmin kneeling at his side and stroking his hand over Mingyu's navel. Minghao turns to Seokmin with a small sound and kisses him again, Mingyu seeing how their tongues tangle, and how Seokmin instinctively puts a hand in Minghao's hair and _tugs._ One kink to remember then, Mingyu figures, focused on the technicalities of their kiss and what they might like so he doesn't come in his pants at how  _hot_ they are.

It should be illegal for them to match so well with each other and look so good together. Mingyu feels attacked himself when Seokmin bites Minghao's bottom lip between his teeth and tugs at it, going back quickly to make out with him, deeper and more intense.

Maybe it's unconscious or maybe it's not, but Minghao starts moving his hips, grinding on Mingyu's thigh, close but not close enough, so Mingyu says fuck it, grabs his hips and pulls at him, breaking their kiss. Minghao lets himself go, laying on Mingyu's chest to kiss him too. Now Minghao's the aggressive one, biting at his tongue and taking control of the kiss while his crotch _finally_ aligns with Mingyu's and he sees stars.

There's hands on his stomach pulling at his shirt, trying to take it off, and Mingyu breaks off the kiss to let them pull it off of him. Minghao stands back up and does the same to Seokmin's, unbuttoning his pants and Mingyu's after. Mingyu wiggles out of them to help, unbuttons Minghao's dress shirt after while Minghao helps undress Seokmin, and it's a mess of limbs and flailing arms, but then Seokmin drops down on his stomach next to Mingyu, his mouth so close to his, and nothing else matters than feeling them on him.

They didn't discuss anything, but Mingyu _loves_ the spontaneity of this. He wouldn't have expected the night he kissed them for the first time to be the one he'd also get them in his bed, but he wouldn't be in his right mind if he said anything since they seem so eager to do this. Mingyu isn't worried they don't want him anymore.

If Seokmin's insistent kiss didn't break that through, then feeling Minghao's hot breath over his boxers certainly does it, his groan breaking his and Seokmin's kiss.

"Minghao likes giving blowjobs, so you should never say no to him," Seokmin chuckles, stroking a hand over Minghao's shoulder. There is genuine admiration in Seokmin's eyes, making Mingyu's heart twist.

When Minghao snaps his underwear band below his cock and takes him in his mouth though, so sudden and so unexpected, all thoughts fly out of Mingyu's head. So maybe the times before weren't a fluke and Minghao really likes giving head. By how focused he looks with his lips tight around Mingyu's cock, one hand stroking what he can't reach, it looks like it. Mingyu's head drops back down on the pillow and he tries to turn his mind off to just enjoy how heavenly Minghao feels. Seokmin decides the right thing to do is to take Mingyu's nipple in his mouth too, which makes Mingyu moan so loud his neighbors must have heard it.

With all the due respect Mingyu can muster, Minghao is made for sucking cock, he decides. The previous times were nothing to how good he is now, swirling his tongue and taking Mingyu in so easily it's ridiculous. He's slow and teasing though, because if he wasn't, he knows Mingyu would probably come in seconds.

"He doesn't have a gag reflex. Pretty awesome, huh?" Seokmin says, pulling up from Mingyu, his hips grinding on the bed. This is moving so fast Mingyu's getting whiplash, but it could honestly just also be Minghao taking him all the way down his throat.

It's unfair how he's the only one getting pleasure out of this, so he tells Seokmin to get up. When he does, Mingyu tries to focus on teasing over the bulge in his boxers, slowly reaching into them to stroke his hand over his cock. He's slow to take him out of them, pacing himself after Minghao's hand on his cock too, stroking him while he catches his breath.

How did he get here he doesn't know, but Mingyu is grateful to all gods who exist for letting him hear Seokmin's honey voice moaning and feel Minghao's mouth on him again.

"Fuck his mouth," Seokmin whispers all of a sudden, his voice turned raspy and low, and Mingyu's jaw drops. Fuck if that's not a thought, but... He looks down at Minghao, and almost passes out when he _nods._

Mingyu must have died and reached heaven, that's for sure. If before there was something light in all this, something playful, kind of not serious, it's gone. Mingyu puts his free hand in Minghao's hair and slips his head past his lips slowly, doesn't go in all the way, and Minghao takes it amazingly easily, looks up to him as to tell him "that's all you have?", his look almost patronizing. It makes Mingyu want to _wreck him._

But he doesn't know the limits yet, settles for guiding Minghao's head on his cock slowly, his cheeks tightening on him, and a shiver of pleasure goes through Mingyu so hard when he hits his throat he almost comes. He doesn't though, picks up his pace a little bit along with his hand on Seokmin.

Minghao picks up the pace more himself than Mingyu does, until Mingyu's downright fucking his throat and he's moaning so hard he can't control it. It feels _amazing,_ he's never gotten a blowjob like this, like Minghao is intent on sucking his brains out of his dick. He's succeeding too, so skillful Mingyu's lost control of himself long ago.

He feels the orgasm building in his stomach before he can realize it, and he warns Minghao, who doesn't stop. Like the previous time, that time in the bathroom, he keeps going, and Mingyu comes so hard he sees black in front of his eyes. Minghao swallows, and Mingyu really thinks he's knocked on heaven's doors.

Minghao eventually pulls off to really catch his breath, and Mingyu realizes he's been doing a terrible job with Seokmin. Thankfully, Seokmin looks like he's been wrecked by seeing Minghao and Mingyu, so he's so close to coming that when Mingyu twists his wrist intently a couple of times, he does, bites his lip in between his teeth and shivers.

What a time, he thinks. What a time, when Minghao climbs into his lap again and Seokmin reaches towards him, stroking him. Mingyu tries to help by caressing his hand over Minghao, rolling his thumb over his nipples and then moving down over his thighs. It doesn't take him long to come either with a low moan and his eyes closed, his face twisting the littlest bit in pleasure.

He feels brain-dead for real, can't even process what just happened or how it makes him feel, just that he's so content and he might not move for a few years. There's something important he should say though.

"You should stay," he mumbles, looks at both Seokmin and Minghao, their eyes widening and meeting each other's. "Stay, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he says, stretches. "I really am."

By whatever miracle, they do. They shower and borrow Mingyu's clothes, which kind of makes his heart stop. Seokmin fills it out better, but Minghao is so lean that the shirt _hangs_ on him. It's Mingyu's birthday and Christmas all in one, seeing his expression and hearing Seokmin laugh next to him.

* * *

_"You didn't even do anything! I went through so much trouble and then just now Mrs. Kim from down the street told me that Mrs. Jeon told her that you didn't even text her daughter! Last time, a few months ago, I understood you didn't want to go, but I tried again with someone even nicer and you didn't even text her, again!"_ His mother almost shouts into the phone.

"Mom..."

_"You know mom just wants you to be happy, Mingyu-ya. I don't like you being in that apartment all by yourself, and being so lonely. All you do is work and go home, you don't even have a roommate now after that Seokmin boy left..."_

"Mom... I am dating someone."

His mom pauses, her gasp audible on the phone.

_"You are? Who is it?"_

"It's not one person... It's two."

_"Mingyu-ya, are you playing a joke on your mother? What are you saying?"_

"I'm dating two people, mom. Two boys."

His mother has always been reluctantly understanding of his sexuality; she never set him up on any blind dates with boys and was always more reticent to talk about it with him when he mentioned a guy, but Mingyu figures it can be much worse. Or could be, since he doesn't know how she will react now.

_"Aigo, my boy. Two boys?"_

"Yes, mom. One of them is... Seokmin, who you just mentioned, and... his boyfriend. Mine too, I guess, now."

_"How did you manage to get yourself into that?"_

"I kind of started liking Seokmin when we were living together, but he was in a... long-term relationship. And somehow it just turned out like that." He doesn't even mention the word marriage, because that would throw his mother off even more. Some things are just better kept to himself, that's how it's always been.

_"Mingyu-ya... and it's good? You're doing well?"_

"It's alright. It's still so early, it's been less than a month, but it's going well, mom. I'm... I'm really happy."

He is. There might be things he still feels off about, but they're all irrational, stemming from his own insecurities. Minghao and Seokmin, in their own separate ways, have been fantastic at making him feel like he belongs, altering and shaping their world to fit a Mingyu-sized part in it.

Mingyu figures that after 24 years, he deserves that happiness, so he's stopped questioning why it's come.

_"Then I'm happy too. I might never understand things like these, but if you're happy, I'm happy too."_

Mingyu smiles, and if he tears up a little, it's allergies. Lots of pollen these days. 

* * *

There's things he won't tell his mother though, like how while he was talking to her, Minghao texted him that he's coming over. Which is how they've ended up in this prospect.

"Bend over and shut up, or I swear."

"Mingyu..." he starts, the unsatisfaction of Mingyu treating him like that obvious in his eyes. If that's not what he needed, Mingyu would stop. But he's continuously said he wants Mingyu to treat him like this when he's feeling down, and that's what he came for, so Mingyu will.

"I don't think you get it, Minghao. I'm not here to play with you. _Bend over._ "

He does. He turns around wordlessly and bends over Mingyu's desk. Mingyu smirks, because what a sight.

"Good boy," Mingyu starts, running a hand over his back.

"Fuck off," Minghao warns, but Mingyu's hand keeps him there, slowly climbs to his nape to grab the back of his neck.

"You were nicer when you asked me to fuck you hard, since 'Seokmin couldn't do it.' Did you forget already, hmm?"

He slowly lays down over Minghao's back, making sure to press his semi against his ass. Just to let him know he's turning Mingyu on too. The hand on the nape of his neck turns Minghao's jaw to him so he can kiss him, filthy and wet. Minghao bites his bottom lip. Hard.

He guesses this is how Minghao and he will be when they're by themselves. A constant push and pull that you can see in sex, stemming from their different personalities and tendency to push each other's buttons. He doesn't mind that. He's no stranger to fucking the brains out of someone, or having it done to him, and Minghao is an amazing partner to drive him crazy any time. Sometimes, that can be as romantic as one of those cliche drama stories.

Just having Minghao like that, under him, buzzing with need even though he'll never admit it, the tension around them, is more than enough. For now.

It's the first time they do this without Seokmin here, and Mingyu finds he kind of likes it. Minghao asked him something specific, and he's more than happy to oblige, pulling away, grabbing Minghao's wrists and holding them with one hand on his back. Fuck he looks gorgeous like this.

He has one hand free to play like this, to snake up Minghao's side and cover his mouth. Except Minghao _bites it,_ and Mingyu pulls it away with a whine of protest.

"Not nice," Mingyu comments. Even if he asked, Minghao is clearly not happy to be in this position; it goes against his personality, and all that he's been taught about independence, and on a more instinctual level, survival. Mingyu kind of knows him now, and he gets why: everything that Minghao's been through in Korea, living in a foreign country, being an idol trainee, making his way through a cutthroat industry led to it. He only let go with Seokmin, but Mingyu wants him to be able to let go with him too.

"Don't pull shit like that if you don't want consequences," Minghao comments back, like Mingyu's not holding him down.

"You're talking about consequences?" Mingyu snorts and pulls him up, drops him on his bed rather unceremoniously.

Striding to his closet, he can feel Minghao's eyes on him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something."

He finds them eventually, and throws them next to Minghao on the bed.

"Ties?"

Mingyu smirks. "Didn't you say you wanted me to tie you up? Changed your mind?"

"I... No," Minghao responds, quiet, so Mingyu climbs up over him, straddling his thighs and bending down to kiss him. He kisses him until he feels Minghao unconsciously arch up into him, which is when he pulls away.

"How expensive is this shirt?" He asks Minghao, thumbing at the collar of it.

"Not too expensive."

"Great," Mingyu answers curtly and moves to take the ties from Minghao's side, taking them in his hand and dropping one on Minghao's chest. One by one, he takes Minghao's lean wrists into his and ties them to his headboard; the poor wooden bars are clearly not made for this, but Mingyu hopes they'll survive. The gesture is more symbolic anyway.

"Comfortable?"

"I... yeah," Minghao responds, but his gaze is different than before. He's... more alert, his eyes are wide and his breathing harder, and god, if only the feeling of him getting tied up made him like that, Mingyu has a lot to play with here. The fire in his eyes isn't gone though, which is what Mingyu appreciates the most.

It fuels Minghao's indignation when Mingyu pulls at his shirt and hears the _rip_ of the buttons and some of the fabric.

"Mingyu!"

He ignores Minghao's protests and rips the rest of it, lets it fall at his sides.

"What the hell! It's not super expensive, but it's also not cheap!"

Mingyu continues to ignore his protests to thumb at the button of his jeans, opening it and pulling his zipper down, pulling back to get them off of him.

He's _a sight._ Mingyu's honestly struggling to put on a façade of control, because Minghao is _tied up_ to his bed, in his underwear and a ripped black shirt that frames his body. Nobody would ever be unaffected by that sight, especially when it's paired with Minghao's frown of indignation, which is both cute and kind of threatening.

"You asshole," he says, and Mingyu chuckles, bends down to kiss him.

"You asked for it."

"Just... shut up. Please. Do it."

"Do what?" Mingyu teases.

"Fuck me," Minghao says almost without hesitation. Of course he wouldn't beg or shy away or anything. "I prepped myself, just do it."

"What?" Mingyu's jaw drops.

"Yeah, just... Come on, Mingyu."

"Didn't you come from work?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

Mingyu gets undressed himself, peels Minghao's underwear off and crawls in between his thighs, putting them over his, and grabs the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer.

 _He did._ He's loose and wet even before Mingyu puts two fingers in him. The image of Minghao fingering himself open in a bathroom before leaving work or something of the sort, driving back after, will be the end of Mingyu.

Later on, with the backs of his knees around Mingyu's elbows and with Mingyu lazily thrusting inside him, Minghao gets cocky.

"Do you like it? That I fingered myself open for you at work? Did it make you feel good that you knew?" Minghao prods, like he's making fun of Mingyu. Mingyu blushes, but then remembers he's supposed to be in control here.

"Did it make you feel good when you were thinking of me?" He bends down to whisper right next to Minghao's ear, who bites his lip and lets Mingyu bend his legs back more. Shots fired.

But he feels like teaching him a lesson, so he pulls out to Minghao's glare, grabs his hips and turns him over on his hands and knees, his tied arms crossing now.

"Good?" He asks because he doesn't want to hurt him, and Minghao nods.

So Mingyu enters him again, not at all lazily like before, but with power that drives Minghao up the bed. If he wants it hard, Mingyu can give it to him hard, thrusts so forcefully the headboard is banging against the wall. Fuck the neighbors, they're assholes to Mingyu anyway.

Like this, Minghao's breathing gets heavier, and Mingyu doesn't imagine the little moans escaping him. Either he doesn't want to control himself or can't, but whatever it is, he loves it too. Almost naturally, his hand grabs Minghao's nape and pushes the side of his face in the pillow, so his ass is in the air and Mingyu can thrust deeper.

He doesn't hold back, chases his own pleasure while trying to make Minghao enjoy this, who's moaning louder by the minute. Mingyu doesn't believe in being proud of something he had no control over, but he knows that his dick is perfectly big and curved to hit that spot whenever he fucks people, and Minghao's not immune to it either.

"So fucking hot," he bends down to whisper in Minghao's ear. "You should see yourself, all bent over for me, taking it so easy." The hand on his nape moves from holding Minghao over to his throat, not tight cause they didn't talk about that, but just pressing a little bit, bending his head up so Mingyu can kiss him.

It's so much like their first time and so much not, because there's now a level of trust between them that only adds to the chemistry. Mingyu knows when Minghao is close, knows to touch him and stroke him to make him come, shivering under Mingyu, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Mingyu pulls out and unties him right after, turning him around and rubbing his wrists. The ties are silk, but still, they can't be comfortable, and it's been quite a while.

"I'm good. Let me take care of you," Minghao pushes Mingyu's hands away.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Minghao nods and gets his hands on Mingyu, rubbing him off. Mingyu's been so turned on for so long by seeing and feeling Minghao under him and how good he is, so it doesn't even take a minute before he comes into Minghao's hand with a long moan, the pleasure running through his body.

He collapses down on Minghao when he's too exhausted to think, before Minghao pushes at him because he feels gross and can't stand it. Mingyu joins him in the shower, and then lets him go to bed while Mingyu goes to the kitchen to put something he forgot to in the fridge.

When he grabs his phone, he sees the messages from Seokmin from an hour ago, some more recent.

_'Is Minghao at yours?'_

_'Mingyu?'_

_'Mingyuuuu. Answer meeee. Why is Minghao not answering me either?'_

He quickly opens his texts and answers him.

_'Yeah, he's here, sorry. We were... busy.'_

_'OH MY GOD. Are you srs? I'm coming over, wanna hear all about it. I'll let Jeonghan close.'_

Mingyu was going to go to sleep too until Seokmin finished work, but now he feels so awake.

10 minutes after, Mingyu hears Seokmin key the code into the door and come in, calling out for Mingyu. Mingyu rushes from the kitchen to shush him, and he startles, following Mingyu in.

"Hi, sorry. Minghao's sleeping."

"No, it's fine," Seokmin smiles, goes over and pecks Mingyu on the lips. "What happened?" He wiggles his eyebrows with a massive grin.

Mingyu rolls his eyes, but there's no annoyance in there.

"Nothing special. We messed around."

"How come? You never did it by yourselves, right?" Seokmin hops up on the counter, steals Mingyu's water.

"Nope. Just... He said he wanted me to be rough with him. 'Cause you can't," he says playfully, lays a hand on Seokmin's thigh who pouts. He crawls in between Seokmin's legs, steals back his water.

"I know I can't. I tried and I swear I burst out laughing in the middle, and then felt guilty for not being able to give him what he wanted, and then just for being rough with him. It just felt... weird for me."

"You give him what he wants enough. It's fine to have some things you don't wanna do. You're too nice, and it's not a bad thing."

"Why do you always know the right things to say? I thought you were more of a bumbling mess when I met you."

"I get confident when people are into me," he winks, and Seokmin pushes him away.

"Ew. Leave."

It's Mingyu's turn to pout up to Seokmin, who ruffles his hair.

"You're such a baby."

Mingyu sticks his tongue out like it doesn't exactly prove his point, and picks up his vibrating phone from next to Seokmin. There's too many texts from his friends' group chat for them to show up, so he opens it and sees a flurry of random letters and exclamation points from everyone, not only from Seungkwan, which means something big happened. His eyebrow furrows and he scrolls up, Seokmin's hands on his shoulders.

When he sees it, _he screams._

"What's wrong?" Seokmin immediately alerts, and Mingyu continues to shriek. _Oh my god._

That's a ring on Soonyoung's finger, which means _he said yes._ Wonwoo finally _made it._

Mingyu's so excited he's going to burst with happiness, his fingers flying over the keyboard to add to the flurry of letters.

"What's up?" Seokmin asks again, his tone still alarmed.

"Remember my friend that moved out of here and with his boyfriend? I told you about them, they've been dating for like 12 years now and it took them like 11 to move in together. Soonyoung, one of them, refused to even think about marriage or something like that and said no whenever his boyfriend proposed, but now he said yes!"

"Oh my god!" Seokmin's smile takes up his whole face. "I'm so happy for them! Congratulate them from me too!"

It's not like Mingyu has actually said 'congratulations' from himself yet either since he was too busy freaking out, but he does that, says congratulations and _'Soonyoung you IDIOT FINALLY YOU TWO'_ and a flurry of other things.

He's known them since college, way after they had actually started dating in their teenage years, and despite the fact that they're the most unassuming couple in existence, Mingyu knows that how much they love each other can barely be paralleled. If there are any two people that deserve happiness, it's them, after how much they've been through.

Mingyu tears up just thinking about it.

"Awh baby, are you crying?" Seokmin coos, wiping at Mingyu's eyes.

"I'm just so happy for them, you can't imagine. You have to meet them and they'll tell you their story sometime. It's crazy."

"I'd love to meet them! All your friends too!" Seokmin beams down at him.

"What's up? I heard screaming," a sleepy voice says from the door, coming closer to them.

"Two of Mingyu's friends got engaged and he's gone crazy," Seokmin fills in for Mingyu, who's still fangirling with everyone.

When he reaches him, Minghao puts both his hands around Mingyu's waist and lays his head on Seokmin's arm on Mingyu's shoulder.

"Oh, congratulations," he says sleepily but earnestly, and Mingyu maybe tears up again. He's just so _happy._

* * *

When Soonyoung picks up the phone, the first thing Mingyu does is scream.

"Congratulations!" he shouts in Soonyoung's ear. "Finally you got your head out of your ass!"

 _"Oh shut up,"_ he says, but laughs with Mingyu.

"No seriously though, congratulations. I'm so happy for you! It's crazy, you deserve it so much. Why did you say yes?"

_"I... I guess I didn't see a reason to say no anymore. It finally felt right, like the feeling of excitement for this new life was bigger than anything else. And it works... We live together now, we have stable jobs. It works."_

"It does. You two are perfect for each other, I'm glad you finally decided."

 _"Thank you, Mingyu-ya. If you could date two guys at the same time suddenly, I thought I could get married to one too,"_ Soonyoung teases. _"Dinner and drinks are at our house this Saturday. It's not big, but we wanted to get everyone together to celebrate with us,"_ Soonyoung says, and Mingyu nods.

"Of course. Soonie, can I... bring them?"

 _"If you weren't going to bring them I would've thrown a fit. We all wanna meet them, you've been keeping them secret for so long,"_ he accuses, and it's true. Now he feels more secure in their relationship, enough to introduce them to his friends.

"Who's coming?"

_"Our group, I think my parents will come make dinner and then go after, and then your boys. And Seungcheol, I think, since he's one of Wonwoo's best men."_

"Seungcheol is?"

_"Yeah. We haven't been as close recently because of work and stuff, but he did get us back together in college, and he's still a friend Wonwoo, and I, cherish."_

"That's a work conflict for me," Mingyu chuckles.

 _"Oh shut up. It wasn't a work conflict when Wonwoo pushed you to take the job with Seungcheol?"_ Soonyoung teases him. _"By the way, did you meet with him? For the head chef job?"_

"No, don't know if he's even taking the other position yet. I might meet with him for coffee tomorrow and talk about it."

_"Do it, and keep me updated. You deserve it!"_

"Thank you, hyung." 

* * *

When thinking about where to meet with Seungcheol, of course he thinks of the bakery. Seungcheol lives close too, so he texts him the address and waits with Jeonghan and Jisoo at the counter, Seokmin waiting for Mingyu so they could leave together. He's become friends with Jeonghan and Jisoo too, loves how sassy and how funny they are, and he thinks that they would love his friends too. He's met Minghao's closest friend from China too, Junhui, who coincidentally works with Soonyoung at his dance studio. Maybe he'll bring them all together once, it would be quite fun.

"Are you nervous?" Seokmin teases him, chuckling at him.

"No. I'm not. Why would you think I am?"

"Your hands are sweaty."

"Are they? Oh my god," Mingyu startles, and wipes them on his pants.

"You're fine. Why are you nervous, this is not even an interview?"

"It's not, but it might as well be. If Seungcheol wants me to take over his position, it's as good as done. So if I mess up at any point..."

"You won't," Seokmin grabs his shirt, pulling him towards him and planting a kiss on his lips. "This job is made for you."

"Thank you, Seokminnie."

* * *

It does turn out Seungcheol wants to take the offer, and he actually wants Mingyu to take over his job. Mingyu almost faints when he tells him, and he hears Seokmin, who is not obviously eavesdropping at all from behind the counter, screech a little bit too.

"Do you know them?" Seungcheol chuckles at all the three people behind or at the counter who are clearly listening in.

"Yeah. One of them is one of my boyfriends."

"One of your boyfriends? Damn, Kim Mingyu," Seungcheol lifts an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I am... dating two people. You'll meet them on Saturday, I guess."

"He's the red-haired one, isn't he?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He has that look in his eyes when he looks at you," Seungcheol laughs at him and gets up to shake his hand. Mingyu bows almost at 90 degrees because Seungcheol made his life.

"Don't do that," Seungcheol pats his shoulder and gets him up. "I'll see you Saturday, Mingyu-ya."

He waits until Seungcheol is reasonably far away from the cafe to run to the counter, hugging Seokmin and lifting him up from the seat, Seokmin's legs wrapping around his waist. Mingyu twirls him around and Seokmin laughs, and Mingyu's day is made.

* * *

He's kind of hyper for the entire afternoon, as he has Seokmin help him clean and make dinner, which Seokmin actually does maybe 5% of. He makes fun of him the entire time, even when Mingyu pouts at him, but it's good-natured, and he knows Seokmin has supported him and supports him more than anyone else.

He's still wired up after dinner, when Minghao comes back and decides that Mingyu needs to release that energy. So he drags both of them to the bedroom, where Seokmin drops down in his armchair.

"I'm gonna watch," he declares, and both Minghao and Mingyu turn a disbelieving eye to him from the bed. "Seriously."

Fine. If Seokmin wants a show, he'll put on a show with Minghao.

He throws him on the bed on his back, quickly undressing him of his shirt and kissing him, biting down at his neck quickly after. Minghao throws his head back exaggeratedly, pulling at Mingyu's shirt to take it off and scratching down his back, getting the idea too.

Mingyu smiles against his neck, and moves down to his chest and stomach, sucking a hickey on his left hip.

Minghao opens his desk drawer and throws Mingyu lube and a condom, where Mingyu is busy undressing him.

"Fuck me," he tells Mingyu with a smolder, like in a cheap porn movie, which almost makes Mingyu snicker out loud.

But he does, takes Minghao's underwear off and sucks another two hickeys on his thighs as his finger slides inside him with a moan. When Minghao's more relaxed, he adds another one, Minghao's moans getting more heated.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Minghao says after a little bit, rushed, and Mingyu furrows his eyebrows. He’s still so tight around two of Mingyu’s fingers, and even if Minghao previously insisted on Mingyu fucking him after just a little bit of prep, he can’t be good yet. Mingyu takes his fingers out though because if this is what Minghao wants, if he likes it that way, Mingyu will do it.

“He’s not,” Seokmin says from the chair, his voice raspy. He’s obviously having a hard time with this; even if he tries to pretend, Seokmin is too open to be unaffected by what's happening. He’s flushing all the way to his chest, probably, and the bulge in his pants is so obvious it must hurt by now. And yet he wants to wait apparently because he’s not touching himself at all.

“He’s not good,” Seokmin continues. “He just doesn’t like being fingered for too long because he’s too sensitive and it makes him go crazy.”

Mingyu looks at Minghao, who’s averting his eyes. So this is why Minghao never let him do it or just barely did it by himself; he was too embarrassed or didn’t want to be weak in front of Mingyu.

“Hao, be good. Let Mingyu do it.”

He expects Minghao to call this off, or just to ignore Seokmin, but he doesn’t; he turns his eyes to Mingyu and nods, despite how he’s blushing even harder now when Mingyu didn’t even do anything. He’s underestimated Seokmin’s influence on Minghao.

Mingyu puts more lube on his hand and says fuck it, leans down and kisses Minghao. He really wants him to be able to let go with Mingyu because Mingyu likes him a lot, and he knows Minghao does too, in his way, and this is an opportunity to make him feel good. Minghao kisses him back, bites at his tongue a little aggressively, but Mingyu doesn’t mind that if that’s what he needs.

He almost moans when Mingyu puts two fingers back inside him and crooks them, searching for his spot this time. He wants him to feel good, show him he doesn’t need to feel embarrassed with Mingyu, because Mingyu just wants to please him.

When he finds it, Minghao downright twitches under Mingyu, letting out a heavy breath. He must really like this then, Mingyu figures, tries to be slow so he doesn’t overwhelm him if he’s sensitive.

Minghao closes his eyes and opens his thighs more, and Mingyu comes closer to him so his hand doesn’t cramp. Slowly, so slowly, he drags his fingers almost all the way out and pushes them back in until Minghao seems less tense, his abs not drawing as much, and the arch of his neck relaxing. It could be minutes or it could be hours, Mingyu doesn’t know, when he starts scissoring them trying to make him even more comfortable, and Minghao moans a little, a barely-there sound. He’s not as unmoving as before, leaning into Mingyu just a little, moving a few centimeters. He would look so good straddling him and grinding on Mingyu’s fingers, Mingyu can almost see it, but he pushes the thought away because he wants to focus on him.

When Minghao starts moving more intently and breathing hard at every thrust of Mingyu’s fingers on his spot, Mingyu figures he can do one more.

“Can I add a third one?” He asks, and Minghao swallows and nods. He wishes Minghao would look at him, but this is okay too.

He puts even more lube even though it’s probably too much by now, and slowly adds his ring finger, hearing Minghao’s loud moan. Not thinking as much, Minghao kind of lets go, and Mingyu sees he’s truly enjoying it now. He’s grinding more intently on Mingyu’s fingers, trying to get them deeper, and Mingyu does that, slides them in to the knuckle.

This time, when he finds Minghao’s spot again, he downright whines, twitches away and then grinds back on Mingyu harder and harder, more intently. Mingyu puts a hand on his hip so he doesn’t hurt himself, and wanders at how Minghao became so relaxed with him that he can let himself enjoy this like that.

It’s nothing else but sensations, Mingyu doesn’t talk even though he has so much to say, but he leans down to mouth at one of his nipples, has Minghao arch up into him in surprise with a startled sound.

He whispers a low “yes” that Mingyu almost doesn’t pick up, moves to his other nipple and lets Minghao set the pace. He’s moving steadily on Mingyu’s fingers, increasingly quickly until he’s almost bouncing on them, his pace frantic. His whole body twitches under Mingyu's touches, so sensitive Mingyu marvels at how easy it was to make him lose control from pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck,” he says and suddenly arches his back off the bed, almost slipping out of Mingyu’s grip on his hip, and _comes untouched,_ strings of cum shooting up to his chest and on his belly. Mingyu’s mouth drops in shock, but he goes from lightly thrusting his fingers to rubbing his spot until Minghao’s thighs start shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, pressing together over Mingyu’s hand. His high moans and whines mixed with little _“oh my god”_ sounds ring in Mingyu's ears as he keeps coming, gripping the sheets tight with both hands. He’s such a sight Mingyu’s amazed, so gorgeous with his eyes closed and his mouth open, clearly taken aback himself by how hard he came.

Come is still dripping from his cock and on his belly and he’s still hard, shaking slightly under Mingyu, when he drops his back down on the bed. He would’ve never thought he would see him like this, and from next to him, he can clearly hear Seokmin’s surprised “wow”, so he must be too.

His slight whines tell Mingyu it might be too much for him right now, so he slowly takes out his fingers one by one, rubbing the hand over his hip in comfort. He’s covered in come, panting with his hands still gripping the sheets and his eyes closed, and is so beautiful Mingyu almost has a heart attack. Minghao _let him do that._  
  
“You good?” Mingyu asks, and Minghao nods with his eyes still closed, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Minghao responds.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd..."

"Don't apologize," Minghao interrupts him, his eyes still closed with his head on the pillow. "Are you apologizing for having made me come? Don't. I'm great."

"It took me years to manage to do that," Seokmin whines from the chair, pouting. Mingyu beckons him over to kiss him and Seokmin follows, shedding his shirt and his jeans on the way.

"Can I fuck you, Hao-ya?"

"You mean I did all the work and you come now? You said you were gonna watch," Mingyu chastises him, but turns away and lets him come closer, hands him the condom.

"No fighting, children," Minghao says, sitting up on his elbows. Seokmin leans down and kisses him, bending down with him until Minghao is flat on his back again and Mingyu is to his left side, enjoying the view. He was never this happy to have a king-sized bed.

When Seokmin enters Minghao, he downright whines. It truly must be too much for him, but he looks like he's enjoying it too, the pleasure playing on his face. Seokmin's as gentle as Mingyu expects him to be, running his hands over Minghao's body, tangling his fingers with his, kissing him. It's so sweet Mingyu gets a cavity in the space of minutes.

Minghao breaks the kiss though to pull Mingyu over by his arm, trying to get his hand on him. He changes his mind in the middle and gets up to whisper something to Seokmin, who nods and pulls out, enough for Minghao to turn around and face Mingyu on his hands and knees.

 _Fuck,_ Mingyu thinks right as Minghao gets his mouth on him, before his train of thought suddenly disappears. This is a lot, Minghao's mouth on him, seeing him bent over for Seokmin, even though he apparently doesn't bottom as much between them, the look on his face. It's a lot, and Mingyu has been hard for so long and is so close to coming it's not even funny.

Before he does though, Minghao pulls away with a groan, burying his face in the sheets, seeming like Seokmin has found his spot. Mingyu takes matters in his own hands literally, rubs himself off because he feels like he's going to die if he doesn't come.

"Come on his face," Seokmin whispers then, a hard thrust driving Minghao up the bed, and who said Seokmin can't be rough? He's getting proven wrong right now, as Minghao lifts his head up, his eyes teary from how hard Seokmin is fucking into him.

It's that look that makes Mingyu tip over the edge, coming all over Minghao's face, Minghao's eyes closed. It's a scene out of his wildest dreams, his come on Minghao's lips, on the bridge of his nose, on his chin; he almost feels ashamed of how much he likes seeing it, the raw, visceral need to own Minghao in some way playing out in reality.

Seokmin comes too right after, burying himself deep in Minghao with a groan, who moans at the feeling. Seokmin pulls out right after, and Mingyu takes a tissue to wipe Minghao's face before he kisses him and pulls him into his lap to finish him off again.

This time either, Minghao doesn't hold back his cries of pleasure, whining in Mingyu's lap as Mingyu twists his hand at the head of his cock, tightens his grip.

"Come, Minghao-ya. You've done so well," Mingyu whispers to him, and Minghao comes again with a cry in Mingyu's hand, burying his head in his shoulder. Mingyu hugs him close with one hand, sees Seokmin come with a towel.

"Don't even bother. We should shower. Are you good to shower?" He asks Minghao, who nods, stretches his head from side to side.

"I'm dead, but yes."

When they're showered and in bed, Minghao between the two of them, he turns on his side to look at Seokmin.

"Who said you can't be rough? That was a lie."

"You inspired me," Seokmin laughs like it's a joke.

"Yeah, I'm not bottoming for you two for the next month at least. You decide it between each other, I don't care who is it, but it's not me," Minghao says, his voice muffled by Mingyu's shirt. Mingyu and Seokmin both laugh. 

* * *

Soonyoung doesn't even bother to keep his composure around Seokmin and Minghao, hugging them even before they actually entered his house.

"Welcome, come in! We're all so excited to meet you, come, come," Soonyoung says, excited, ushering the two of them in.

"You forgot I exist?" Mingyu pouts, handing Soonyoung their engagement present.

"I don't care about you, you're irrelevant," he winks and leads them into the living room. They didn't catch the dinner because Seokmin and Mingyu had work, so it's just their friends here now, Soonyoung's parents gone.

Within the first hour, he's sure Seokmin has charmed absolutely everyone in the room with his trademark smile and his jokes, and Mingyu sees Minghao shake his head in amusement at him, his smile affectionate. So naturally, his friends feel emboldened to ask questions.

"So you were married, right?" Seungkwan starts at some point, his nosy personality coming through. Like he didn't know. Everybody's silent, waiting for their answer. They're all nosy assholes, Mingyu decides. He needs new friends.

"Yes, we were," Seokmin smiles at him and responds, his smile good-natured.

"And now you're... dating? Again? Isn't that... weird?"

Mingyu's hand on Seokmin's thigh tightens, and Seokmin's hand reaches out over his to smooth it over. Mingyu doesn't like his friends prying like this when it's not their business, especially in front of them.

"We didn't get divorced because we didn't love each other. We still did," Minghao answers, surprisingly.

"Even when we didn't know what Mingyu wanted and we decided to date each other again, it felt right because we loved each other, but most of our issues were gone," Seokmin explains. "Marriage is about love, but it's also a commitment, so unless love trumps it all, it's hard. We got married when we were young, and we didn't know ourselves, nonetheless each other. You don't realize it when you're not married, but if the main reason for which you do it is not love or the feeling of finally getting settled with each other, like "it's time we got married", or "it is convenient", it's easy to fail because it will heighten points of tension which existed in your relationship before. You feel love way more strongly when you're married, but it can also be that your fights are bigger and your insecurities grow larger when you're confined in it," he finishes, his voice calm, and he turns to Soonyoung and Wonwoo on the loveseat.

"I get you for waiting until you were absolutely sure. That's the right thing to do, and that's why I'm sure you'll be together for a long time." Seokmin smiles at them, not his usual large smile, but his warm, contented smile.

"And happy in your marriage too," Minghao adds and nods.

"I love them. We're keeping them," Seungkwan declares, and everyone else laughs. 

* * *

It's not the first nor the last time they hang out. Mingyu throws a mini party in his apartment, which is mostly an excuse to introduce everyone to each other, including Seokmin's friends and Minghao's friend and Chan, who came once to the bakery and was promptly adopted by Jeonghan. And then he throws another one, and by the third one, they're actually more of a friend group than anything, which he loves seeing in his living room.

"Soonyoung, Wonwoo, I promised Seokmin and Minghao once you'd tell them your story, so you better," Mingyu prods. He was asked by multiple people why Soonyoung waited so long to marry Wonwoo; he asked Soonyoung before if they're okay with telling it, and Soonyoung said yes. He knows some people in the room don't know it either, like Jihoon or Seungkwan, who came in their friend group after college, when Wonwoo and Soonyoung had a hard time, and obviously, none of Seokmin and Minghao's friends. If Seungcheol, Hansol, and he hadn't been there to push Wonwoo when he was obviously feeling down while recording for their songs, none of them would have known it either. They all look excited to hear it, silent.

"Our story?" Soonyoung laughs. "Where to start?" He turns to Wonwoo, who takes his hand.

Mingyu settles deeper into the couch.

"We actually grew up together, kind of. I am the son of a... church leader who moved to Soonyoung's town when I was 5 to establish a new church location. I met Soonyoung then since we were living two houses away. We became friends because Soonyoung's parents were some of the first to come to the church. I was shy and reserved as a kid, and Soonyoung was... not. So it helped." Shy and reserved because he was constantly abused by his family, that he doesn't mention. Mingyu frowns because he remembers, and as always, it raises up anger in him. "When we were teenagers... we were in a room together one evening when I slept over, and... Soonyoungie kissed me. Because he was so into me he couldn't resist."

"Because I was curious!" Soonyoung whines, and Wonwoo calms him down with pats to his hand.

"Well, curiosity led to more and even if we were really young, like 13, we... started dating, I guess. Something like that."

Soonyoung nods. "We dated of course secretly because this was a small village and word got around fast, but, when we were 16... a staff member of the church found us kissing, and told Wonwoo's parents." Soonyoung's grip on Wonwoo's hand tightens.

"Soonyoung was forbidden to ever see me again, or to ever go out after school and stuff like that, and I got... kicked out immediately. So I... couldn't go to his house or anywhere else that had my actual family members, so I went to an older cousin who lived in Seoul. He took me in, but he was a student in a tiny room, and he couldn't keep me there for long, and I had to leave whenever there were inspections or so. So I was pretty much homeless for a year, I didn't go to school or study or anything. I did some work here and there to be able to eat and get medicine, but nobody actually hired me because I was a minor and didn't have parent approval, and... I was kind of sick, got worse and frail because I couldn't eat properly, and couldn't do much. Then I got... involved in some bad stuff with some other homeless kids." Soonyoung clutches Wonwoo's hand even tighter, leans into him. Like always when hearing his story, Mingyu wants to cry. He's heard way more details about it, the gruesome things he had seen and experienced in shelters or outside. "Like stealing, trespassing, drinking, fights with other kids. I was... bad. It was bad. One night... someone had tried to steal a car, but we got caught by the police. I ran and ran until I was able to hide in an alley, but before I knew, I passed out.

When I woke up in the morning, I had a concussion and blood all around me and I could barely breathe and I... I couldn't do it anymore. I tried to... kill myself, jumped into the Han River." Somebody gasps, and Mingyu sees how some people are crying. "Somebody pulled me out right before I passed out. Up until today, I don't know who it is, because I woke up in the hospital.

When I got out, it was different. I was different, and everything around me was different, and yet the only thing I could remember and latch on was Soonyoung. So I... went back to our village. It had been a year and I hoped he wouldn't have forgotten about me, I had put all my hopes in that," he smiles at him, and Soonyoung smiles back.

"I hadn't, of course. Compared to him, I had gone through nothing, but I was depressed for months, my grades dropped, I thought I was hopeless and everything was hopeless. My parents didn't know what to do with me anymore because the only thing I did was dance, and nothing else. So when... Wonwoo came back, my parents were open to letting me do anything because they had already lost all hope in me."

"So we both moved to Seoul. We took three part-time jobs in the summer and rented the shittiest goshiwon in existence, with a non-functioning heater/air conditioner for half the winter and poorly-patched windows so we froze in winter and over-heated in summer and could barely have room to sleep in, not even to cook or do anything else. I barely slept that first summer, because I studied to be able to join the last year of high-school with Soonyoung, and with work, I had barely had time to even eat, ate so many packed meals from supermarkets and triangle kimbap to last me a lifetime. But Soonyoung made this huge sacrifice for me, and I wanted to repay him back by at least shaping myself into someone he could at least start to be proud to be with," Wonwoo smiles, but it's kind of sad.

That's when Soonyoung starts crying, tears flowing down his cheeks, and he wipes them off, putting his hand back in Wonwoo's.

"And then we got into the same college, got scholarships and worked even more, and somehow, despite a ton of issues, we managed to get back together every time. We lived apart for a while because the job that gave me the scholarship made me move across Korea and even outside for months at a time, let me be in Seoul maybe for two weeks at once at most, and Soonyoung lived with Mingyu instead. And then I came back a year ago when I could finally quit for good and a while ago we actually moved in and started our life together properly and that's mostly it. Soonyoung never said yes because he didn't want to unless we actually had our lives together," he smiles at Soonyoung, who smiles back with his eyes puffy, wiping his nose, and leans into him.

By that point, everyone is pretty much in tears.

"Goddamn," Jihoon remarks, trying to hide the fact he teared up too. "All this time I pushed you to say yes and I didn't even know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Soonyoung laughs. "It's okay. I needed the prodding too."

"Did you... ever talk to your parents? Again?" Seokmin asks, his voice rough from crying, and Minghao's hand makes its way around his shoulders, pulling him in.

"No. Not since they kicked me out. They didn't try to reach out to me, and I don't want to reach out to them. I don't need closure. They're... ardent fighters against gay marriage, the church was a leader in the protests 3, 4 years ago against it, so I know enough to know I just need them to stay out of my life."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, seriously. We're here today, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah. Sad hours over," Soonyoung says, and gets more drinks.

When they're all gone and it's only the three of them left, Mingyu notices Seokmin is still down, his behavior so unlike usual. He kneels in front of the couch, taking Seokmin's face in his hands.

"You okay?"

"Just... their story kind of hit me."

"Want to tell me about it?"

Seokmin nods, and Mingyu sits down on the couch next to him, Minghao getting back from the bathroom and sitting behind Seokmin too.

"I also don't talk to my parents. They didn't find out about Minghao and me until college, but when they did, they... weren't happy. They cut off all contact with me and I had to get a scholarship and work a lot for my tuition. The reason we got married is that it made things easier for me and got us more benefits so we could live properly. I guess I... still feel guilty about it. To you," he tells Minghao, who hugs him from behind.

"I told you-you should never feel guilty for that. I don't regret it."

"Even if it got us messed up?"

"Us getting messed up was not because we got married. It was just cause we didn't know how to appreciate each other. I feel we know that better now, and have someone to remind us, right?"

Seokmin lifts his eyes to Mingyu, who takes his hand in his.

"Gyu... I know I never said it like that, but... thank you. For giving us another chance and for... being the balance."

Mingyu throws himself at them, hugs Seokmin and Minghao behind him and tries not to cry.

"Thank you for bringing meaning to my life too," he tells both of them, because they have. "Do you want to try to talk to your parents again?" Mingyu asks Seokmin, who shrugs. 

"Maybe. I feel like... it's finally time. I can prove them they were wrong, and I can find happiness," he smiles.  

Maybe it's the mood from earlier, maybe it's Seokmin's words, but Mingyu feels like he never wants to let go of them. 

* * *

Mingyu and Minghao both wake up earlier than Seokmin, and stare at each other over him at Seokmin's mumbling in his sleep.

"Waffles," he whispers, turns on one side. "I want waffles. And egg tarts. Yum, egg tarts."

Mingyu cracks up and Minghao does the same, grinning silently.

Minghao goes to get egg tarts and Mingyu makes waffles, and when Seokmin wakes up, they bring him breakfast and explain to him why. Seokmin laughs, kisses both of them, makes Mingyu plant a big kiss on Minghao, and then Mingyu almost falls and ruins their breakfast in bed. It's a usual morning, but Mingyu wouldn't give up their routine for anything in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst gotta be there, but I love this story so much, and I hope you did too! <3 Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
